Just Another Love Story
by kurosora1984
Summary: See there's THIS boy and there's THAT boy. There's borderline stalking and there's music and two people face-planting into love. Did you wanna read a summary or a story? Get going then.  Zemyx for A Spot of Bother
1. Baby You Can Drive My Car

**Author's Note: **For the longest time, I've been _claiming_ that Zexion and Demyx are my second favorite pairing, while my ficlist so far contained a grand total of _one_ oneshot featuring them (dated from 2008, no less). Well, no more. This is way overdue. Not to mention I've had this idea brewing for over a year, and I started writing this thing last _summer_. The epic failing shall hereby _cease!_ XD

Also, **A Spot of Bother **just had a very merry un-birthday, y'all! 8D (HAHA SHE'S OLDER THAN MEEEE.) XD And since I recently _finally_ got around to devouring her entire KH ficlist and realized that she writes some _gorgeous_ Zemyx (omg omg), this is dedicated to her. My rendition of the pair is far inferior, but will, I hope, at least entertain. :)

So...the names and faces aren't mine, y'all. (Hey lookit that, I remembered a disclaimer-thingy!) 8D

* * *

**Chapter 1 ~ Baby You Can Drive My Car**

If there was one thing more irritating than being stuck in rush-hour traffic after a long day at work – enduring for 45 minutes what _should _be a 15-minute drive, _max_ – it was probably the assholes who blasted their car stereos in an apparent effort to cause permanent damage to all eardrums within a four-car radius. To Zexion, they were even more infuriating than the people who couldn't drive. Inability to drive was just a combination of stupidity and inattention – _most _of the time – but deafening the general public was just plain selfish. Adding to the case against such people was the common denominator among all of them – ego. It was almost like a package deal – loud music and an overpriced, souped-up car driven by some young person who sat there like they owned the world and being considerate of other people was completely beneath them.

Today, the sound of a pounding bass approaching through the traffic made Zexion grip the wheel hard. Not that it would help. He had one lane going his direction, and there was one lane going the other direction, and this road got enough traffic for two lanes both ways, _easy, _but that didn't change the fact that he had nowhere to go to escape the noise. So Zexion resigned himself to his headache getting worse, and waited for the offending car to _go away_.

The offending car, however, first had to get closer. It turned out to be a car in the other lane, passing him at a crawl, and Zexion had plenty of time to glare in its noisy direction. He had a moment of pause, however, when he noticed that the car was actually…a piece of _crap_. A beat-up, off-green Volvo. Not the usual "too cool for school" fare. Without a second thought, the bored and irritated man was glancing at the driver, not even curious, but just…out of habit.

Dark, slate-blue eyes just blinked at what Zexion saw. The driver of the noisy car was a young man, and he was _not_ sitting there like he owned the road. In fact, he didn't seem to have the faintest awareness of the road or the other drivers. He was bouncing to the beat…literally. He was damn near _dancing_ in his car! And he was singing along with a huge grin, and it was about that point that Zexion could hear more than just the beat, and the tune was not that of some incoherent rap, but a bizarre techno song about someone named "Cotton-Eye Joe."

As the green Volvo of weirdness crawled up next to Zexion's car, the man couldn't help staring. He tried to do so discreetly, out of the corner of his eye – not that people really noticed other drivers, and not that this guy was likely to notice _anything_, but it was just…habit. _What a strange guy…_ He seemed to have been unable to choose between two of the most eccentric hairstyles men's fashion had ever condoned, resulting in a mohawk-mullet of sandy blond. He had a _lot_ of metal in his ears. Other than that – and the radiantly happy grin that didn't seem to stop for anything – Zexion could just make out hints of other random accessories, a scruffy-looking t-shirt, and…quite possibly a guitar case in the backseat. And, when the car passed him, his mirrors reflected back a greenish bumper plastered all over with stickers. "Give peace a chance," "Born to ROCK, forced to WORK," "Honk if you're horny," and a rainbow attached to some fluffy, once-white clouds, among a few others Zexion couldn't read in time.

With that, Bizarre Car faded from sight and hearing, leaving Zexion more amazed than headachy, and, truth be told…somewhat entertained. _What a weirdo._

It was April. It was sunny and warm and there were people in the world who weren't bothered by traffic jams. _Lucky bastards._ But Zexion was smiling just a tiny bit as he thought it – infected unawares by a grin too big to be contained on one face – and he didn't even notice the lift in his mood that lingered all the way home.

~o~

Later that week, in the midst of another traffic jam on the way home, Zexion's ears perked up at the sound of another noisy car – as, in fact, they had been doing for the past couple days. Dark eyes searched the traffic for off-green. The last few noisemakers hadn't been the green Volvo, but Zexion's eyes were not yet tired of looking, just in case.

This time, it _was_ Bizarre Car. And this time, the song was, of all things… "Sunset Boulevard." Zexion watched with less discretion and even more amazement as Weird Guy, rather than bouncing and dancing in his car, performed the Broadway classic – complete with melodramatic gestures and facial expressions – as if he were projecting to an audience of hundreds. And yet, somehow, in spite of the rather dark lyrics of the song…he never stopped smiling. It was _weird_…and it was even weirder how the guy made the song _work_ with a mad grin on his face.

The song ended and Zexion suppressed an urge to applaud quietly. Still watching the car creep away, he was able to listen to the beginning of "We Never Said Goodbye" and scan the stickers for the ones he'd missed. There was a red ribbon Zexion hadn't noticed before, and at least three that he assumed were band logos and names, though he didn't recognize any of them, an "I heart my MOM," and a longer one that read, "On the other hand…you have different fingers." The last two in particular made Zexion smile…and think a thought that he basically never thought about anyone.

_Awww…how cute._

~o~

He began to keep his eyes and ears peeled on the drive home. The time in traffic began to pass much faster in Zexion's mind, even if the clock showed no change. And some days, he arrived home with a disappointed, tired frown creasing his forehead, but more and more often he unlocked his door with a small, secret smile on his lips.

When his neighbor caught him whistling "All By Myself" by Celine Dion – that day's eccentric car performance – and gave him a thoroughly surprised look…Zexion had to stop and take stock of himself. He hadn't realized how much he had begun to look forward to the miserable drive home, and he hadn't noticed how his musical library had been expanding – he often came home and immediately searched the internet for the title and artist attached to some new and unfamiliar lyrics. And he really hadn't noticed at all just how much attention he'd been paying to every nuance of Weird Guy's expressions and singing.

But he had been. It was true. He'd been watching oh so closely as the guy sang "Don't wanna be all by myself anymore" with his undying smile…as if it wasn't a sad song at all. He'd watched closely enough when the guy sang "Paradise City" to have noticed that his lips didn't sync _quite_ perfectly with the lyrics – "Take me down to the Paradise City where the grass is green and the girls are pretty." On just the word _girls_ those lips had seemed to say something…else.

Zexion had discovered the musical _Rent_ after hearing more than one teasingly interesting line in the song that turned out to be "Out Tonight." He also discovered a song with a deceptively-innocent title – "Two Shoes" – after hearing a much less innocent line – "My waist it's got a slinky belt with a clip that's quick to open, cause lovin' is the sweetest thing and from my waist it happens." There was no denying _that_ one had led to a curiosity that had led to a quickly-denied fantasy that had led to an undeniable dream that was just…oh dear.

And then his neighbor gave him that surprised look as he unlocked his apartment one day, and Zexion was forced to realize that he wasn't calling Bizarre Car's driver Weird Guy anymore. He was Cutie now, sometimes Smiles, and _some_times he was Hottie.

Whoever he was though, he was always smiling. Zexion had never seen him without a smile. And Zexion had never found a smile nearly as beautiful as he now found this one.

~o~

It was June and it was getting hot on the drive home. The road Zexion was stuck on lacked shade, and even his very efficient air conditioner couldn't make up for the scorching sunlight trying to burn his skin to a crisp right there in his car. He had his window cracked open, however, in case Cutie in the Bizarre Car drove by. He would hear him coming first, and Zexion didn't want to miss him.

There was a stretch of the road that was filled with possibilities. It began at the McDonald's and ended at the strip mall – these were the landmarks bordering the section of road where Zexion always spotted Cutie. Today, the McDonald's was still visible in his rear-view when he heard loud music and his eyes widened and strained ahead.

There he was – Cutie. Loud as ever, because all his windows were rolled down. Clearly, his car wasn't equipped with an air conditioner. Cutie was red-faced and pouring sweat, but he was still singing at the top of his lungs like even oppressive, muggy heat made worse by the metal-and-tar surroundings and the utter lack of motion…all amounted to nothing. Not even noticeable. And today he was singing some pop song like thousands of screaming fans were watching him. As he got closer, Zexion listened for the lyrics, a certain little notepad and pen ready at hand for just times like these, when he didn't recognize the song.

"All my life, I've been waiting, pass my time, procrastinating, now…"

He was throwing his head back and belting it out and grinning like he'd sprouted wings and was flying through a clear blue sky, and Zexion was jotting what he could catch while watching, watching with silent adoration that he didn't even realize he was feeling.

"…Countless times I've screamed, oh brother, where are you? I need someone to _be…my…loverrrrrr…!_"

Lungs expanding with a painfully deep breath, Zexion bit his lip and made a snap decision. They were right at an intersection. The usually-safe driver pulled some very sudden and potentially dangerous moves, including an illegal U-turn, and he was turned around, one-two-three…five cars behind Cutie. A nearby intersection later, two of those cars went right and one went left, leaving him the second car following the Bizarre Car, and back in hearing range. He rolled his window down even further trying to catch the words to the next song.

"…I'm sick of layin down alone with this _fever_…"

_He's dancing again…so cute…_ The car between them took the next right turn. Zexion thanked the driver silently.

"Wouldja be m-mine, wouldja be m-mine, wouldja be muh-m-i-i-ine?"

_Please yes please._

"I wanna get you alone…give you _fever_…"

Zexion clamped his knees together tight and followed Cutie-no-_Hottie_ almost all the way back to his office.

When the Bizarre Car pulled off the road, Zexion followed, trying to leave a discreet distance. They were in the lot of the Starbucks two blocks from his building, and Zexion watched Hottie park and then pulled into a space on the other side of the lot and just watched. He was now probably qualifying as a stalker, but he didn't care. Hottie left his car, damn near bounced his way into Starbucks, and held the door for an elderly lady who was leaving. Zexion had moved from biting his lip to chewing on his bangs without realizing it – a habit he'd put _years_ into breaking – as he watched the young man…stroll behind the counter into the back room.

Holding his breath, Zexion wondered if it could be true. Could he really be this lucky? To have found out where Hottie worked, and so close to his own office?

When the young man re-emerged with an apron and a headset and took his place behind the counter, Zexion had his too-good-to-be-true answer. And he sat in his car for almost 10 minutes, watching the ever-smiling guy work, and desperately trying to decide if he should go in or not. He didn't drink much coffee, but they had tea, right? And he could read the guy's name tag if he went in…and maybe…maybe talk to him…

_I can't. No. I can't just…walk right up to him and… I can't. _Zexion pulled out of the parking lot. He hoped no one noticed him or thought his car was being suspicious. He had a suddenly powerful feeling of hovering guilt. He'd never stalked anyone before…

But…if he didn't do this…what could he _do?_ Lean out his window in traffic one day and yell at Hottie, asking him to dinner? _Absolutely not._ But he had to do _something… _He_ had_ to._  
_

~o~


	2. I'll Still Follow You Home

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the delay, guys. I told A Spot of Bother to set my update schedule, but her strong point isn't really _making demands_. ;) So _now, at long last_, she has _finally _decided on Sundays. So Sundays it is! 8D

Oh and also obviously I've never been in a band (not even in high school) and I don't own any songs, so any mention of bands and songs is all disclaimed an shit. :)

* * *

**Chapter 2 ~ I'll Still Follow You Home**

Two days later, Zexion had formed a plan. He left work and headed straight for Starbucks, pulling into the parking lot and carefully searching for Bizarre Car. It wasn't there. _Good_.

He didn't have the nerve to go in and order from the guy, but…well, if the reason he was always passing Cutie in traffic was because he was headed to work about this time, then maybe Zexion could beat him there. Then he could sit and wait and work on his laptop, and if Cutie showed up he could watch without really being noticed.

He was comfortably installed with his tea, his laptop, a view of the parking lot, and an excellent view of the front counter when Bizarre Car pulled in. Zexion burned his tongue on his tea and tried desperately to look absorbed in work. Cutie left his car and bounced into Starbucks, greeting his fellow employees with a smile and a wave and a happy voice that Zexion had never been able to hear properly before, since it was always barely audible, mixed into the louder volume of his music.

It was an absolutely beautiful tenor. Zexion stared into his tea and fought to keep his breathing under control. He was almost trembling, his stomach doing flip-flops and begging him to flee, get out of there…but his heart was hammering in his chest and begging him to stay, stay and see…

This time, he stayed. Not too long, but long enough. He watched the beaming young man work, lighting up the whole Starbucks with his smile, spreading happiness to co-workers and customers alike. He listened to that smooth tenor humming nonstop when he wasn't talking to someone, and if Zexion hadn't been a secret admirer already, he was certifiable now. He couldn't help it. Cutie was adorable.

He was just calculating that he'd spent long enough and figuring that it was about time to pack up and go home if he didn't want to eventually catch Cutie's eye. And he didn't…he thought. He wasn't sure he was ready for that yet… And in the distraction of closing up the work he'd been doing, he failed to notice an employee making the rounds of the lobby and cleaning up. Until, that is, someone was picking up his cup and saucer, and a lovely tenor was asking politely, "May I take this for you?"

Startled, Zexion's eyes shot up…and his heart stopped. Cutie was smiling quietly at him, and Zexion couldn't find his voice to save his life. He managed an awkward nod, and Cutie was moving on with a pleasant, "Have a good evening," and Zexion panicked, realizing he'd been seen and he'd been so shocked he hadn't checked the name tag.

"Thank…you…" He weakly blurted.

It was lame. It was spoken too late to sound natural, and in all likelihood Zexion's face was a little flushed too. Terrible. But it made Cutie turn around again, just for a moment, smile broadening as he answered, "Sure." And Zexion's eyes locked onto the name tag.

It read, "Demyx."

_Demyx._

Not Cutie or Weird Guy or even Hottie, though he still was. Hotter than ever. Especially to Zexion.

_Demyx. Demyx. Demyx._

All the way home, his mind replayed the sound of that voice and the entrancing sight of that smile up close and _Demyx, Demyx, his name is Demyx._

~o~

For a little over a week, Zexion went straight from work to Starbucks. He was always there before Demyx's shift started, though two days out of a total of six, the smiling employee apparently wasn't working. Those were two very disappointing days. But…the other four made up for it.

Demyx was beautiful.

Sometimes, if he lingered long enough, Demyx would come around and pick up his cup for him. The same polite words would be said, the same slight smile…and Zexion could never manage to come up with anything to say. He wanted to be one of those chatty customers who ended up talking to servers about some random topic for at least five minutes…but he just wasn't. His mouth always dried up and he could barely look at the young man, let alone think of something to say to him. And then sometimes, it wouldn't be Demyx at all, but someone else would circulate through the lobby, cleaning up.

It just wasn't enough. This wasn't getting him anywhere. So Zexion implemented a new strategy.

He stayed late and did about a half an hour of overtime, finding something to keep himself busy with so that he would get to Starbucks after Demyx's usual shift started. Unfortunately, the first time he tried the new plan, Demyx wasn't working. Zexion hung around anyway, in case he came in late. He didn't.

_If at first you don't succeed…_

The next day, Demyx was there. Zexion almost chickened out on his way in when he saw the beaming young man at the counter, but he was halfway across the parking lot already, so he steeled himself and went in.

"Hi! Welcome to Starbucks! What can I get for you today?"

Something inside Zexion shuddered. Demyx was looking at him, smiling at him…and his eyes were the color of the Caribbean, and just as light and sparkling, and Zexion had never been this much of a sap, ever.

With effort, he managed to keep from stammering, "Black tea, please. Grandé."

"Sure! Cream or sugar?"

"Just cream."

"Is that everything for ya?" Fingers punching keys on a register. Ordinary fingers, not thick or thin, not especially smooth or rough-looking. _Perfect_.

"Yes, thank you." Zexion wasn't stuttering, but he couldn't get much strength into his voice either. He was speaking too softly, only glancing at Demyx furtively. _Too suspicious! Act more natural!_

"One fifty-three, please." Zexion handed over two dollars and dumped the change in the tip jar, trying desperately not to blush when those perfect fingertips brushed his palm. He had a mad impulse to grab that hand. He didn't. He had another mad impulse to leave a twenty dollar tip. He didn't do that either. That wasn't the right way to get someone's attention.

When Demyx slid the tea across the counter with a smile and a "Have a nice day, sir," Zexion was almost proud of himself for managing to respond.

"Thanks, you too."

But by that point, he was too nervous to stick around and watch the young man anymore, so Zexion…more or less fled. And when he collapsed in the driver's seat of his car with a sigh, it occurred to him that 85 degrees was a little hot out to take hot tea to go.

He loosened his tie and rolled his sleeves up and cranked his air conditioner for the drive home. It was definitely too hot…but he drank the tea anyway. And he didn't notice the traffic one bit. He was home before he realized it.

He was a sap and an idiot and a walking awkward disaster. And he was the happiest he could remember being in his whole life.

~o~

Zexion began to work overtime almost every day. He became a regular at Starbucks. He even started trying the occasional smoothie or frappuccino or anything Demyx recommended, really. After all, it was July. Hot tea was…sort of ridiculous. And Demyx was full of cheerful recommendations. Even if Zexion couldn't find his tongue at the right moment and turn their brief exchanges into proper conversations, it was still heaven on earth for a while there, just being recognized, having the status of a Regular Customer.

And once in a while – just to keep from looking _too_ obsessed with Starbucks – Zexion would drive home at his regular time, scouring the opposite lane for the Bizarre Car and Demyx. When he saw him, Zexion hid behind sunglasses and a hat he kept in his car and pretended he was in a spy film so that he wouldn't have to realize what a stalker he was being. And he listened.

He recognized Green Day and the Beatles, and the Red Hot Chili Peppers were vaguely familiar. He did _not_ recognize Jim Croce, Nickel Creek, OK Go, Guns n' Roses, Godspell, Moulin Rouge, or Jesus Christ Superstar…but that's what the internet was for. Zexion started renting musicals, starting with the ones he'd heard Demyx singing. The young man obviously had a thing for them, and his stalker had some vague hopes of finding common ground to talk about…someday…when he figured out how to _talk_ to the guy.

But that was the problem. Zexion wasn't getting any better at talking. Demyx was as warm and friendly as ever, and he said more now – he'd ask Zexion how he was doing, how was his day, little things like that. Privileges of the Regular Customer status, Zexion knew. But the Regular Customer himself was only able to warm up enough to reply briefly and sometimes maybe smile – he hadn't managed to ask any return questions, which had left interactions depressingly short.

Something must be done.

Zexion did something undeniably stalkerish, so much so that he couldn't even pretend it wasn't.

He waited in the grocery store parking lot across the street all afternoon and evening, and when Demyx left work after 10 pm, Zexion followed him home.

He had been suspecting that Demyx lived nearby. They worked close to each other, and Demyx was always driving in to work from the same direction Zexion followed to go home. Sure enough, when he followed Demyx's car as it turned off into a neighborhood, he was a little past his own area, but still in familiar enough territory. He let the distance between them lengthen a little, now that there was almost no traffic to get between the cars.

It was only a few turns before Bizarre Car was pulling into a driveway. Zexion memorized the address as he drove past, not even slowing down. He'd be back during the day, while Demyx was working, to get a better look at the place.

_God, _he was such a creeper.

~o~


	3. It's a Pleasure to Meet Ya

**Author's Note:** Tires average about a hundred dollars each. Just info to help explain how much Zexion truly cares. ;D

PS - sorry this is late, guys. Blame fuckupnet for fucking up and not allowing me to post. Which it STILL wouldn't, if not for a clever JustSayNoToPants over on dA who found a loophole! Thank them for this chapter being up now, because it's all thanks to their genius! 8D

* * *

**Chapter 3 ~ It's a Pleasure to Meet Ya**

Unfortunately, Zexion could get creepier. On a Saturday afternoon in late July he drove by the house, confirming that Demyx was home. His scouting visit a few days prior had revealed a small, somewhat run-down looking house with a "For Sale" sign in the yard. Zexion couldn't know what this meant. For all he knew, Demyx could be moving to the other side of the country. Preparing for the worst, he decided to act now. He _had_ to.

When he'd driven by, he'd only been looking for Bizarre Car to confirm his target was home. It had surprised him to see Demyx himself pushing a mower in his front yard. Shirtless, of course. Equipped with headphones and singing, completely unaware of the rest of the world. Zexion had almost given up and driven away. He wasn't sure he'd be able to keep his cool if this worked and he ended up talking to a shirtless Demyx. But…at the same time…

_To see him…up close…half-naked…oh God._

Zexion's fantasies, so far and for the _most_ part, had probably been far more innocent than the typical stalker. He dreamed of talking over romantic dinners. He had a million dates already in mind – he had never paid the slightest attention to theater performances and concert schedules, but right now he was an expert on local culture. Zexion knew one thing for sure – Demyx liked music – and he had built upon that one fact an entire plan for wooing the object of his secret affections. Most of his thinking had been taken up by this plan. But there was, undeniably, a side of his mind that had other ideas. These mostly surfaced in his dreams, and such dreams were getting more frequent, but Zexion didn't allow his conscious mind to indulge in such thoughts. Not until he had permission from Demyx.

But that side of his mind was still present, and right now it was awake and curious enough to override caution and better judgment and even nervousness. So Zexion was parked around the corner from Demyx's house, wedging a thick shard of glass into a crack in the road, all set to pierce his tire, and there were real estate listings in the passenger seat – part of his cover. Two tries already had failed – the tire kept knocking the glass flat and rolling right over it. This time, however, it would _have _to work. Zexion just hoped it would still look accidental.

It worked. He put the car in gear and started forward again, and promptly heard and felt his tire punctured. He drove forward and turned, allowing the tire to go completely flat before he stopped – right in front of Demyx's house.

Between the lawnmower and the headphones, Demyx probably didn't hear a thing. But he couldn't miss the car pulling over in front of his house and the man getting out to examine his tire. And, sure enough, he did notice. Zexion only had to poke at his tire for a moment, trying to look mystified and chagrined, before the young man mowing his lawn had stopped, pulled out an earplug, and was calling over, "Hey! You okay there? Something wrong with your car?"

Shoving a hand through his bangs with a troubled expression, Zexion nodded and yelled back, "I don't know; I think the tire's flat."

The sound of the mower died and the shirtless, sweating young man jogged over, calling through his grin, "That doesn't sound good. Lemme see."

Heart already pummeling at his ribcage, Zexion stepped back, his skin tingling with Demyx's nearness and the thought that _it worked, it worked, he came over, oh God…_ The slender young man was already crouching by the tire, mumbling, "Oh yeah, definitely flat…oh! Here's your problem." The smile had become wry – but it was still there – as Demyx pointed out the glass still sticking from rubber. "You musta run over something. Back luck. Gotta spare?"

Zexion had never before played the damsel in distress. It was more in his nature to keep silent if he didn't know what to do, and think like mad until he had a plan. But this time, the plan required a little bit of…distress.

"I think so…I uh, let me see."

As if he didn't know the contents of his own trunk, Zexion went and found his spare – which looked normal enough, but which actually had almost no air in it, by design.

"You got everything to change it?" Demyx was standing and trailing after him, still smiling.

"Um…I have some stuff in here…I don't really know what it's all for…" Zexion just hoped he wasn't buying this conversation at the cost of Demyx's opinion of him. He wanted to get the guy to help him so they'd talk. He didn't want Demyx to think he was a lame excuse for a man.

"Hey…don't I know you?" Zexion swallowed once before looking up. Demyx's grin broadened. "I do! From the Starbucks down on Fourth and Main! You're my favorite customer!"

"O-oh, yeah…yeah you work there, don't you? Small world…" His voice, he hoped, was sounding natural enough. His stomach was doing a nervous and very happy little dance. His face was getting hidden behind his bangs as much as possible, because Zexion was positive he was blushing. _Favorite customer…he's…he's just saying that. It doesn't mean…_

"Yeah, what a funny coincidence…oh hang on," the blond paused. He'd just taken the spare from Zexion who was dutifully pulling out his supplies. Demyx set it on the ground on end, pressing down, making the lack of air obvious. "Bad news. This one's not gonna get you far either."

"Oh no, really?" Zexion played his worried part. "Damn…"

"Hey, no problem!" The lovely young man beamed afresh, and Zexion tried hard to breathe and _not get dizzy_ and most definitely _not_ stare at the bare, sweat-covered chest that was making him weak in the knees. "I'll loan you a spare. If you're not in any rush, I can show you to the nearest garage and you can get a replacement, then you can drop me back here with my tire. How's that?"

"Oh I couldn't possibly trouble you for something like…"

"Psh, whatever. Jack the car up, I'll be right back."

Since Demyx had his back turned as he jogged to his garage, Zexion allowed a moment of self-indulgence. He stared after that limber body and sighed slightly. Demyx was wiry, and Zexion didn't care if no swimsuit magazine would have wanted him for a model. To Zexion, he was beautiful and perfect and so desirable that the man still felt light-headed when he bent to fumble with the handheld car jack – which he wasn't going to be able to make work, he reminded himself.

When Demyx came back, he'd find Zexion still struggling with the jack. It was a terrible piece of crap, and Demyx decided that, rather than fight with it himself, he'd use his own jack, too. Zexion made sure to pepper his damsel in distress routine with "sorry to trouble you" and "I really appreciate this" and such. Demyx never once stopped smiling. Zexion was beginning to wonder if he _had_ any non-smiling expressions.

They had the tire on – or rather, Demyx had the tire on – fairly soon, and Zexion was climbing back behind the wheel while Demyx – after running into the house for a t-shirt – hopped in next to him. _In his car._ With his usual smile, he picked up the real estate listings. "Looking for a house? Turn left here," he began, conversationally.

"Um, yes," Zexion replied, following the directions and using his prepared excuse. "I'm…looking at buying my first house. I wanted to take a look at the neighborhoods before I bothered calling. There were a few in this neighborhood, though I wasn't aware of…your address? Are you selling your house?"

"Oh! No," Demyx answered cheerfully, "Turn right up here… No, I rent that place with four other people, and the owner kinda decided to sell it recently. So I need to get lookin' for a new place myself, actually."

"Ah, I'm sorry…"

"No worries." Again, that grin, softer now. Zexion was trying to keep his eyes on the road…really.

"Do you like the neighborhood? I mean, is it nice?"

"Oh, yeah! You'd love it, it's really nice and clean and quiet. Actually, you should give my house a look, it's a great place. I mean, it's a little old, but it's not bad. Just gives you projects for your free time, yanno?"

Zexion made a very particular note of that. In fact, though the real estate thing was an excuse, it wasn't exactly a _lie_. He was a renter, and there was no reason not to buy a house, really. He just had never wanted to move enough that it would be worth the trouble of house-hunting. He'd never planned on an older house, and didn't much like fixer-upper projects, but…he made a note.

"I see… So, are you looking for another house, or an apartment, or what?" This was so perfect. It was exactly the sort of situation that _required_ small talk, giving Zexion both the opportunity and the nerve to find out more about Demyx.

The ever-present smile got wry again on that one, though. "Ah, actually…I don't really know. This was by far my cheapest option when I moved in, and I'm barely paying rent as it is. Once the house sells, I might be screwed. But…oh, right at the intersection, and then it's just three or four blocks, I forget. You'll see it."

"Thanks." Zexion hesitated. "So…what are you gonna do, then?"

He caught the carefree shrug out of the corner of his eye. "Eh, who knows? It might take a while to sell, and I might get more gigs by then, so maybe everything will work out."

"Gigs?"

"Yeah! I'm sort of a starving musician. You know, when I'm not a coffee guru," Demyx joked happily.

Fingertips tingling with adrenaline, Zexion latched onto an unexpected opportunity. "Oh? What kind of music do you play?"

"Mmmm, depends on the venue. Sometimes I play with others, more upbeat stuff, sometimes it's just me and a guitar in a café somewhere. But I'm gonna be a pop star someday, just you wait." An adorable wink, which Zexion caught out of the corner of his eyes. "You can say you knew me when."

Managing a nervous little chuckle, Zexion took a deep mental breath and jumped. "Do you have any performances coming up?"

"Oh yeah, tonight and tomorrow night actually. Here it is!"

Turning into the garage, Zexion persisted. "Tonight? Where and when? I'd…that is, I'm free. I'd like to come."

"Seriously?" Zexion could feel the sudden full stare. "That would be awesome! It's at this bar, O'Connor's? I play at eight, until about ten, when this other band takes over."

The name wasn't familiar. "Where is O'Connor's?"

"It's in town, Twelfth and Simmons intersection."

"Okay, I know where that is. I'll be there." Zexion was trying to continue to sound friendly and casual and _keep his hands from shaking_ as they got out at the garage. The suddenness of it all was breathtaking. He could never have planned it this well. He'd been thinking of maybe an invitation to dinner as a thank you…if he could work up the nerve to ask. If nothing else, Zexion had hoped that the whole tire "fiasco" would provide an icebreaker so that they could chat more at Starbucks. He would never have _dreamed_ that he'd suddenly have such a perfect chance to see Demyx socially. This was the best day _ever_.

And it wasn't over yet, because they had to wait about half an hour at the garage before Zexion could drive Demyx home – yet _more_ time for small talk. Time to find out more about Demyx's music, his successes so far, and his difficulties getting anywhere on the road to stardom. He truly was an ordinary starving artist, the sort of person Zexion would normally give a halfhearted "good luck" to, and forget about.

Not this time, though. This was _Demyx_. And it was out of character for Zexion, but he was already planning to go to every single show from now on. In the meantime, listening to Demyx talk was his deepest pleasure.

"Oh! I'm Demyx, by the way." A hand held out. A chance to touch…and a firm shake.

"I'm Zexion. Nice to meet you."

~o~


	4. You Make Me Wanna Listen to Music Again

**Author's Note:** Man, when will the lameness end, ffnet? :P Anyway. The Trenchcloaked Schemer is at it again! LMFAO jk y'all, jk. XD Enjoy Zexion being awkward and making progress! :D

* * *

**Chapter 4 ~ You Make Me Wanna Listen to Music Again**

O'Connor's was a fairly low-key bar, at least on weeknights and in the early evening. It got a pretty heavy happy hour crowd, but it wasn't too crazy. Friday and Saturday night were a little different – they often had guest bands playing, and things got crazier the later it got. But until ten, it was just a small live band this week. Demyx on guitar and three others – bass, keyboards, and a drummer. When Zexion arrived at five minutes to eight, they were finishing tuning up.

He ordered an iced tea and found a table – not too central, not too close, but still with an excellent view of the stage. There were few enough people yet that he had seating options, and Zexion was more than a little secretly delighted when Demyx spotted him from the stage and waved briefly, that undying smile widening a little for a moment. Zexion hoped he looked okay. He'd tried not to obsess over what to wear, but the truth was he sort of had. He knew he couldn't pull off carefree and casual like Demyx, so he'd ended up with a light, short-sleeved button down and dark, nice jeans.

The idea that a person with Demyx's sense of style might find Zexion's apparel rather prudish…was currently a thorn of worry in his mind. But there wasn't much he could do about it. He couldn't change who he was, all he could do was look his best in his own way, and hope it at least didn't repulse the young man.

In that line of thinking, he'd firmly denied the inner voice that had tried to convince him to order a beer. Some part of him felt certain that beer made men look more…manly. And attractive. Or maybe it was just that when Zexion pictured Demyx drinking a beer, _that_ seemed incredibly attractive. But for himself…better judgment ruled. He didn't particularly _hate_ beer, but it would make him sick if he tried to drink a whole one. Not an acceptable scenario for tonight.

So…tea. Lame. Like his outfit, he was beginning to think…but he couldn't help it. He had already learned that lesson. He could only do his best to make a good impression as _himself_. If Demyx didn't take an interest in him, that was it. Nothing he could do but try to get over the beautiful, smiling dream come true as quickly as he could.

Such thoughts nagged endlessly at Zexion's mind for two hours while he listened to the band play. He busied himself with watching the lead singer, who looked like he was born to live under stage lights. The setting was so perfectly _natural _to him. Zexion couldn't quite pin down or explain the sensation, but it felt like the whole stage changed somehow – it existed to be a frame for Demyx. It went from a raised section of wooden flooring to a thing with a purpose – lift up the singer and make him shine. Even though it was a small stage and the songs were low-key enough and the audience was only half attentive…somehow, Demyx _shone_. Zexion made small notes about the phenomenon in the margins of his notebook.

Yes. He'd brought a notebook. And a pen. And for two hours, he sat and filled the notebook with the lyrics of every song…in shorthand. It just…helped him appreciate the music, having something to do with his hand. Writing. With his hand. It was really a very good thing, having something else to do and look at.

Because without the notebook, Zexion was a hundred percent certain that he'd have sat there and stared at Demyx like a brainless idiot, with a lovestruck smile on his face and stars in his eyes, sighing like a schoolgirl. _Absolutely not acceptable._ One, it would certainly come on far too strong, and most definitely hurt his chances with Demyx. And two, Zexion didn't even want to believe or admit to himself that he was just that stupidly, hopelessly…

_In love…_

…_**Infatuated**__._

So he watched the show and took notes and sipped tea and tried to keep his staring inconspicuous as he admired the singer. To date, he still had yet to see the young man without a smile on his face. It seemed to be stuck like that. And it kept taking Zexion's breath away every five minutes. But it was better to look at Demyx's face and be breathless, as the observer soon discovered. He tried, for a while, to study the rest of Demyx for a change. He'd only intended to make note of the singer's clothes… A t-shirt and ragged jeans, and the typical abundance of accessories – the sort of apparel he would normally not give a second look. _Scruffy_, he'd have called it, ever-so-slightly disparaging. But Demyx…well, Demyx's t-shirt was a little small, and his jeans hugged his hips rather nicely, and the low-slung belt just somehow drew the eyes down, and the beaded hemp resting around his neck was teasing Zexion with thoughts of what he'd like to do to that neck…

When the pen slipped between his fingers because his palms had suddenly turned sweaty, Zexion froze…then restricted himself to Demyx's face for the rest of the show.

The energy had slowly picked up as the bar filled, and by the time the band played their last number and Demyx handed things over to the next band with a big grin, the bar was getting loud. So Demyx's band got a good bit of applause and the newcomers got a warm welcome, and Zexion was quietly pleased with the reaction. The bar was forgiven for being loud as long as the loudness was showing proper appreciation to Demyx.

Zexion hadn't really made plans for "next." He'd begun to wonder in the last fifteen minutes if there was some way he'd be able to catch Demyx and compliment his show before leaving…but he hadn't really figured out what to do, because he didn't really know if Demyx would be busy. He was just sitting there trying to decide when Demyx's eyes found him in the crowd. Zexion had been staring at the singer's face again, and their eyes met at once. It was the fifth time it had happened that night, because Demyx had looked his way occasionally during the performance. But this time, the young man wasn't singing, and Zexion felt his ears burn as Demyx looked at him and grinned. Then there was a quick gesture – one finger held up as if to say, _Just a minute_, and raised eyebrows, like asking, _Okay?_

Spine tingling, Zexion nodded, trying not to look too eager. Then he watched as Demyx quickly vanished with the band and their instruments. But he would be back…right? That's what that meant? He would come over and…say hi?

Zexion closed his notebook and fiddled nervously with his pen and watched the door by the stage where Demyx had disappeared. He was trying to prepare what he'd say, assuming he had only a moment to compliment Demyx and secure his schedule of future performances. It took him completely by surprise, then, when Demyx suddenly plopped down at his table with him. Zexion hadn't seen him approach, so he was a little startled by the singer who appeared across from him, a beer in one hand and, as always, a smile on his face.

"Hey, you're still here!" Demyx sounded happily surprised. "Thanks for hanging around so long. Having fun?"

Pulling himself together and banishing his panic, Zexion answered, "I…yes. Your performance was wonderful, I really enjoyed it…"

"Awww, thanks!" The laid-back guy seemed to be relaxing, showing no inclination to take off right away. Zexion began to rapidly calculate how to adjust his conversation if he was going to have more time with Demyx. "You know, I didn't figure you for much of a music guy. Guess I was way off, huh?"

"No…I mean yes…ah, that is, I don't know that much about it, but I've been developing an interest…lately."

"Oh yeah?" Demyx tipped his beer back for a swallow; Zexion tried not to stare. Beer was _definitely _manly and attractive.

"Yes…I really enjoyed your show…" _Did I just repeat myself? Damn it…_ "I'd like to come to your other shows, too…if you can tell me when and where…"

"Really? Geez, that would be so cool! I dunno why you'd want to that much, but hey, I'm not complainin'. You'd be like, my first groupie!" He paused, then grinned wider. "Only not, because there was this _one_ scary girl, once, who was like, practically a stalker…" Demyx launched into a good-natured story about his first and so far only crazy groupie.

Zexion thought he'd have this girl beat before long if he wasn't careful. _Note to self: no breaking and entering, and __**no**__ theft of undergarments. _Zexion nodded to himself. He thought that would be a good place to draw the line.

And he thought he could listen to Demyx talk for _years_. His face was so animated and open, his expressions so free and unrestrained and _happy_. And his voice, of course, was just as expressive…not to mention beautiful, to Zexion. The noisy bar was earning some new resentment, now that the volume was making it difficult to hear Demyx clearly. _Obnoxious bunch of noisemakers…_ All that was forgotten in a moment, however, when Demyx finished his story and got around to remembering why he'd been telling it.

"I don't have like, a printed schedule or anything, I'm afraid…"

"That's all right, I can write down any you know of offhand."

"Oh! Yeah, I saw your notebook, okay." Without questioning the reason for the pen and paper – to Zexion's relief – Demyx began rattling off a list of places, dates, and times. "And I think that's about it for now…but if you're really interested I can just update ya when I see ya at Starbucks, right, Favorite Customer?" A cute little wink…and a shiver that shot down Zexion's spine.

"Y-yes…certainly. I'd really appreciate it, if it's not too much trouble…"

Demyx just laughed, sudden and loud. "Trouble? Haha, yeah right." He tipped his beer back and swallowed the last of it. "Stickin' around much longer then?"

Zexion shook his head. "I hadn't planned on it…"

Light aqua green eyes were suddenly fixed on his face, that soft smile in them carrying a hint of probing curiosity. "You don't dance?"

Taken off guard by both the question and the idea, Zexion shook his head again. "I haven't ever, I mean, um, no."

"No?" Demyx was still looking at him, smiling in that curious way that made Zexion suddenly want to take it back.

_I mean yes. I dance. I love dancing. It's my favorite thing to do._ The impulse died, however, as soon as he remembered that he would probably badly embarrass himself if he tried dancing with someone, most of all Demyx. And the moment didn't last long enough to come up with a different answer.

"Well, thanks a billion for coming out. I'm heading home, the rest of the band already left and all. See you around, huh?"

Standing as Demyx did, Zexion nodded, quickly trying to find the composure for a natural, casual farewell. "Yes, definitely. I'll see you either at your show or Starbucks. Have a good night."

Turning to stroll away, Demyx gave a cute little wave and a grin. "Kay. Night night!"

It was a warm night as Zexion walked to his car, and the sounds of traffic dimmed and blended with the music of crickets as he drove home. It was a summer night, and Zexion was typically home by this hour. He drove with the windows down, giving his highly-competent air conditioner a break and thinking about how summer nights had an interesting atmosphere of their own. The kind of atmosphere that felt like it should be…shared. _If only…_

~o~


	5. Come On, Come On, Move a Little Closer

**Author's Note:** You gaaaiiiissss~! You should check out Sekai-ichi Hastukoi, it's an adorable yaoi manga with a 13 episode anime being made shortly, and they just came out with an OVA for it which is basically a prequel and it is the _cutest fucking thing_ in the world! See how I am slain by the fluffy adorableness of first love! *lies around being dead* See? 8D

...Of course, that might also have been work that killed me. I am so incredibly overworked right now, OTL you have no idea. XD WELL, WHATEVER! 8D

We take a hop, skip, and a jump from July into August for this chapter, so just pretend you had to wait a month for this, like Zexion did. *smirk smirk* ;D

* * *

**Chapter 5 ~ Come On, Come On, Move a Little Closer  
**

Zexion debated the wisdom of showing up to Demyx's Sunday night performance – it might come on a little strong and obsessive, when he'd just been to his show Saturday. But then again, he'd asked for Demyx's performance schedule. That was a pretty clear display of interest, at least in Demyx's music. And if he was making his interest clear, he shouldn't start backpedaling and changing his mind. It might send mixed messages. It might give Demyx cause to doubt his sincerity. It might…

It might mean he couldn't see Demyx again until Monday or Tuesday.

Zexion got dressed and went.

With that, a new pattern emerged in Zexion's life – he now went out in the evenings, more than he had at any time in his life, most likely. Every weekend and sometimes an occasional weeknight, he was showing up at some bar or coffee shop or even a local concert's opening show to see Demyx. He also continued his overtime and frequent visits to Starbucks. Demyx warmly welcomed his "favorite customer" from behind the counter, and their exchanges at Starbucks finally began to turn into conversations – mostly thanks to Demyx and his endless supply of entertaining stories. If it wasn't especially busy, Zexion could stand around and sip whatever he'd ordered while Demyx worked and talked. He met the other baristas one by one, and learned what a "barista" was.

Demyx often made an effort to say hi to his "favorite groupie" after a show, too. At concerts, this could mean sticking around for the main band. At bars, it often turned into a drink or two following the show. At coffee shops…well. Zexion soon adored coffee shop shows. The quieter setting made it easier to talk, the comfortable seating made it harder to get up and leave, and Demyx's laid-back attitude made hanging out with him feel so _natural _and _expected_ that Zexion's tongue finally started to untie itself around the musician enough that they could get to know each other.

He learned all about how Demyx had been raised by his mom, who had worked three jobs so Demyx could learn guitar and piano and take voice lessons. He listened to the musician tell about losing his little sister in a car crash when he was nine, and Demyx made him swear upon his soul that he always wore his seat belt and always, always would. And then Zexion began to talk about a few things in return. He started with safe things like what he did at work and what he'd done in college, but pretty soon he was explaining just _why_ he never went home except for Christmas, and how it felt to have a family that acted like marble statues around each other and didn't have a dog or even a cat. His father kept three ornamental goldfish. And Zexion promptly felt like a complete loser for telling _Demyx_ that stuff…but then Demyx gave him the most sympathetic smile and reached over and wrapped an arm around Zexion's shoulders. After a pause, he added the other arm and made it a real hug.

"That's tough. I'm sorry your family is like that. It's hard when you can't feel loved even at home."

Swallowing, face red as a berry with those warm arms around him, Zexion tried not to tense up and make the hug seem unwelcome. He even managed to lean ever-so-slightly into Demyx. "It's fine…I don't know why I even told you about that, it doesn't matter…"

"No, it does!" Pulling back a moment, light blue eyes searched his face, Demyx's smile sadder than Zexion had ever seen it. "Whatever hurts inside is important and whatever makes you happy is important. Even if it's just a little thing. Don't say it doesn't matter."

Unable to find any words to reply, Zexion just nodded stiffly, letting Demyx hug him again…feeling his skin tingle as it memorized the firm, warm press of the other young man's body. It lasted a little too long for a guy-hug, but not nearly long enough for Zexion.

Conversation resumed, almost as if nothing had changed, but Zexion's skin was remembering warmth and feeling a little chilled and unhappy in its absence. For a few minutes, he couldn't seem to look at Demyx directly, and ended up staring into his coffee. However, his eyes were brought back suddenly when Demyx's family stories took a rather serious turn.

"He was always my favorite uncle, probably my second favorite person after my mom. Anyway, he died of AIDS…last year? Yeah, it was about a year and a half ago. He hung in there a long time, but…you know."

Eyes wide, Zexion struggled for something to say, "I…I'm so sorry…"

A soft smile, Demyx looking directly into his eyes. "Yeah. Thanks. I miss him, you know? Before that, I always wanted to make it in music for my mom, after all she's done for me. But since then, I started kinda wanting to get big someday so I could make a difference. Help raise awareness and maybe funds for research. It's really cool how much difference a pop star can make if they try, you know, and just…get outside of themselves for a bit."

That warm August night, Zexion was destined to get home very late. He and Demyx talked for hours. He'd never been so fascinated by another person before in his life…not to mention how unbearably drawn to Demyx he was. The coffee shop closed at ten, but Zexion was so reluctant to say goodnight that he offered Demyx a ride home and insisted that the musician accept. Demyx did, and they continued talking as they walked slowly to the car, as Zexion drove as slowly as possible to Demyx's house, and as he parked in front of the building and fidgeted, wishing there was some way to stay a little longer…

"So thanks for the ride…" Demyx smiled at him, unbuckling his seat belt.

"No problem, anytime. I'm the one who kept you out, anyway. From now on, I'll…drive you home. When you don't have your own ride. If you don't mind."

"Yeah, okay," Demyx was pleasant and breezy. Not really listening. "So hey," he shifted, turning to sit half-sideways and look at Zexion directly, "are you gonna kiss me or ask me out or something to make this official or what?"

Zexion's thoughts shattered, skittering in a thousand directions at once, leaving him red-faced and stammering, with a whirlwind of butterflies where his stomach used to be. "Wh-what? I'm not sure what you…uh…huh?" His eyes were glued to the steering wheel for some reason, and his hands were clenched together in his lap and trying to crush each other.

"Zexion." The voice was patient and smiling. "Come on. I've had _boyfriends_ I didn't see as often as I've seen you these past couple weeks. You like me, don't you?"

Something was stuck in his throat, and in the pause, Zexion cleared it loudly. Then he glanced at Demyx. Then he cleared his throat again, his hands clenching and unclenching to keep from trembling. Light blond eyebrows arched upward, questioning. Zexion swallowed, and his voice was low and soft and very firmly directed at the steering wheel again when he answered.

"That…would be a bit of an understatement."

He didn't look up, but he could hear the broader grin in Demyx's tone. "Then what are you waiting for? Christmas?" He braved a glance. Demyx propped his chin on a hand and beamed at him, and Zexion forgot how to look away. "Cuz if you _are_, you're gonna frickin kill me. That's still like, four months away!"

"I…I'm sorry." Zexion swallowed again. His throat felt so _dry_. "I just…I wasn't sure if it was okay to like you and…and I'm not used to this kind of thing, I don't want to rush…" A warm hand touched his in his lap, and Zexion's voice died. Demyx's eyes were…soft. And gentle. And beautiful.

"Okay. Well then." A little squeeze, loosening Zexion's hands from their death grip on each other. "It's totally, _definitely_ okay to like me. Especially since I have this pretty huge crush on _you_. And I'm happy to go at whatever pace is comfortable for you, but you should know that there's almost no way you could possibly rush me, and I'd really like to take this at least a _little_ step further. Um, tonight. If possible."

Fingers with rough guitar calluses rubbed over the back of his hand, reassuring. Zexion took a deep breath, then another, and tried to process this. _Demyx likes me. Demyx likes me. He said he likes me. Demyx. He likes me. _Very slowly, Zexion managed to turn his hand over, palm meeting palm, mind still stuck running around in disbelieving circles. _He likes me, he __**likes**__ me, he likes __**me**__. _He felt fingers slowly weaving together with his own and suddenly wondered what a "step further" meant.

"Um, okay." He stared at Demyx's hand holding his own. "Okay. What…do you want to…"

"Well," the other young man shifted, leaning a lot closer all of a sudden. "How about we start with a goodnight kiss for now?"

Zexion felt his whole body shiver. Demyx was close, his beautiful face only a foot away, his adorable eyes so lovely and hopeful, smiling at him and asking, sweetly _asking_. Everything was breathless and lightheaded and warm, and Zexion heard himself weakly whispering, "Y…y-yes please…" Then pretty lips curled a little farther in their smile, and Zexion's heart was hammering in his painfully-tight chest and his eyes were flitting over Demyx's face as the young man closed the distance, smiling a little shyly at him and pausing a moment…and then it was just happening. Soft and warm and sweet, so painfully sweet he couldn't stand it and he couldn't make himself breathe. His hand tightened around the fingers he still held, and he could feel Demyx's lips stretch, grinning…then part. Just a little. Just enough to slip a little closer, breathe in someone else's breath, feel the even softer inner lips smushing together. Listen to the soft, wet little sounds as they moved, parting and meeting again with careful little changes in angle and pressure.

When Demyx finally pulled slowly away, Zexion trembled a moment, not daring to open his eyes yet. He was overwhelmed, and yet frantically hungry for more. It was a strain on his self-control not to lunge forward and grab Demyx and…and do some very sweaty things very fast and violently right there in his car. Zexion took a few deep, shuddering breaths with his eyes closed, trying to calm himself enough to look at the young man and not attack him. Demyx might think that nothing could be too fast, but that was only because he couldn't see what had been running through Zexion's mind for the last few minutes – what he was _still_ trying to stop thinking about. _He'd be shocked if he knew…_

"Hey." Zexion opened his eyes at the sound of that soft voice. His self-control shuddered again, seeing that lovely face smiling so softly at him. _He's so perfect._ "So…was that okay? Are we official now?"

For a moment, Zexion was at an absolute loss, unable to come up with the words he wanted to express his agreement without sounding creepy or desperate. Then, when he couldn't think of anything, his mouth went ahead with, "God, I hope so." _Damn it. Creepy __**and**__ desperate. Good job._

Demyx didn't seem bothered, however. He just chuckled a little, his hand squeezing Zexion's for a moment. "Okay. Well then, goodnight…boyfriend." And suddenly, he was back – Demyx had launched himself forward until he was practically kneeling on his seat, lips connecting with Zexion's again in a quick peck…then another. A little more open, a little slower…and then one more and he was gone, opening the car door.

Zexion was dizzy and breathless. "I'll see you…at Starbucks?"

A cheerful face popped back inside. "You better." Demyx winked.

Then Zexion was watching him walk up his lawn to the front door, absolutely dazed. Some small part of him was trying to explain to the rest of him that _in fact_, Demyx was now his boyfriend. The rest of him wasn't convinced. Then another small part of him noticed something and piped up, _That's not the way he walks, normally_. All of Zexion's mind focused immediately on the observation, the strangely-stiff irregularity to Demyx's usual loping stride. The next moment, the musician had reached his door, glanced back and…and blown Zexion a kiss. And disappeared.

He started his car, flushing. _Was he…could he have been…maybe?_

Zexion drove home with a tight, uncomfortable problem in his pants. His own walk into his apartment was similarly awkward and stiff. His before-bed shower was long and cold, in an effort to keep nighttime fantasies where they belonged – in his dreams and nowhere else. He stubbornly immersed himself in streaming ice water and thoughts of his evil fourth grade teacher, Mrs. Blunt, and a seemingly-endless chant of _Go away go away go away go away calm down calm down…_

His fists trembled, pressed against shower tiles, but he managed…barely. Still, Zexion had to take a Nytol to fall asleep, and his self-restraint while awake was pretty much negated by his dreams, which were absolutely _un_restrained in the imaginative things they could picture Demyx doing. With Zexion.

Demyx – _his boyfriend._

It was not a particularly restful night, but it was completely and totally worth it.

~o~


	6. Can't Take My Eyes Off You

**Author's Note: **Since you know you're getting weekly updates anyway, aren't I allowed to be just a _little_ bit of a tease every once in a while? ^.^

* * *

**Chapter 6 ~ Can't Take My Eyes Off You  
**

Zexion was useless at work. He stared into the pixels on his computer screen, oblivious to their meaning. He forgot what he was saying halfway through conversations with co-workers. He dropped things.

For once, he didn't need to make up an excuse to stick around after five. Zexion spent that time rushing to finish the work he hadn't managed to concentrate on during the day. However, even that couldn't frustrate him. He was entirely too happy – quietly, privately happy. No one would have guessed – his co-workers sort of thought he was sick – but that didn't lessen Zexion's inner bliss in the slightest. Especially once he arrived at Starbucks and saw Demyx's car in the parking lot.

Demyx greeted him with a radiantly beaming smile. The other baristas looked on with smiles of their own, but Zexion didn't really notice. That is, not until he was standing across the counter from Demyx, "ordering coffee" while Demyx slid his hand over and wrapped warm fingers around Zexion's and squeezed. Then, when he was already red in the face and having his hand held, another barista came over and gave a little detail away.

"Congratulations, Dem!" The petite blonde whispered. Then she addressed Zexion. "You are _so_ lucky, you have no idea. He's the _best_. We weren't sure you even deserved him, but we're cheering for you now. Anyone who makes Demy this happy is approved." She winked, and Zexion wondered if there was a melting point for skin. Evidently not, since his face was hot enough to have melted off by now if that were possible.

He waited until the girl had gone back to work before he whispered to Demyx. "Th-they know?"

"Uh huh," the guy grinned. "I had to tell them, they've known about my crush on you ever since right after you first started coming in here. They've been…um, giving me _advice_…for ages now." One finger drew patterns on the back of Zexion's hand.

_That_ was new information. And something about Demyx's tone made Zexion more than a little curious about what kind of _advice_ these co-workers had been supplying. But he didn't get a chance to ask, because there were more people coming in now, and Zexion had to take his coffee over to a table and content himself with watching Demyx for a while. And getting not-so-subtle glances and winks in return. And being too distracted to get much work done while he waited for Demyx's break.

Half an hour was not nearly enough break time for a hardworking barista in the middle of a five hour shift. Zexion was firmly fixed upon this opinion, but he never got around to voicing it – he spent most of Demyx's break in the back seat of the blond's car, _attempting _to have a nice, ordinary chat…which was difficult to concentrate on when he was inches away from Demyx in all his warm, smiling, irresistible glory, and all he wanted was to be _closer_. Evidently, it was all Demyx cared about at the moment too, because he trailed off in what he was saying even more often than Zexion did, and when he trailed off, he inevitably ended up leaning in for a kiss.

If he was honest with himself, Zexion would have to admit that what they were _really_ doing was making out in the back seat of a car like a couple of horny teenagers…but nobody was forcing him to be honest, so Zexion chose to think of that half hour as more of a conversation where words were not preeminent. A meeting of spirits, perhaps. Something like that.

Sadly, he couldn't find a reasonable excuse to hang around until Starbucks closed, so Zexion decided to say goodbye after Demyx's break.

"You know, I don't work tomorrow…" the grinning barista hinted, fingers squeezing Zexion's hand, which he still hadn't let go of.

Zexion mentally checked quickly. "And you don't have an evening performance either, do you?"

"Nope." Demyx shook his head slowly.

Instantly, Zexion snatched the opportunity. "May I take you to dinner?"

White teeth flashed as the grin broadened. "Kay." A tug on his hand drew Zexion suddenly closer.

"I'll pick you up at six?" He breathed, eyes traveling over Demyx's face and lingering on his lips.

"Kay," he repeated, then leaned in suddenly for one last, slow kiss before pulling away from his breathless boyfriend. "See you then."

"Yeah…see you tomorrow."

Closing the car door behind him, Zexion leaned back with a heavy exhale. His skin was tingling and his stomach felt twenty kinds of weird, and he had to just breathe a moment to slow his heart rate down. His hands gripped and released the steering wheel, aching with unreleased tension, dreaming of caressing warm skin. And when Zexion was pulling out of the parking lot, he couldn't help glancing through the windows one more time, catching sight of his boyfriend returning to work with a bounce in his step that bordered on _skipping_.

Zexion wasn't one to skip, but he did go for a nice long run as soon as he got home. He had to do _something_ to release the pent-up, overflowing excitement that he had no idea how to express.

~o~

Fancy restaurants provide a number of perks aside from good food and hopefully good service. For example, Zexion, being in an excellent mood, was prepared to tip extra just for the soft lighting and the way it made Demyx even more beautiful than he could have imagined. There were a number of other things he was particularly pleased about – the lack of a crowd on a Tuesday night, the waitress who managed to never interrupt when either of them were speaking, and so on – but the most significant bonus to the evening was a direct result of location. Simply being in public forced them to have more self-control than the day before, and since making out was put on hold, conversation with _words_ was able to make a welcome return.

Zexion _did_ want to be alone with Demyx. His fantasies were escalating rapidly and getting painfully hard to control. In short, he was dying to hold his new boyfriend. But he also _loved_ talking to Demyx, and couldn't imagine trading away the precious contentment he felt just sitting together and talking. Besides, the more they talked, the more he learned about Demyx, and the more he learned about him, the more he adored him.

There was just no easy answer.

At least, there wasn't until Zexion dropped Demyx off back at his house, and Demyx pulled slowly away from their goodbye kiss and whispered, "Wanna come inside for a bit?"

"_Yes._" Easiest answer of Zexion's _life_.

Demyx's smile was soft and gentle as he led the way inside, then took Zexion's hand and began a somewhat impromptu tour, pointing out the front room, kitchen, dining room, hall to the back door, door to the basement…and then the stairs to the second floor.

"Ah…where are your roommates? I thought you said four other people lived here too?" Zexion swallowed as he followed Demyx down the upstairs hall.

A little squeeze and tug on his hand. "Yup, but they're all out."

"All of them?"

Smile. "Yes."

Shiver. "Oh. S-so they're out a lot?"

"Mmm…" Demyx grinned a little. "Not really. Usually the only night everyone's out is like, Friday or something."

"But it's Tuesday."

"Yup." Demyx winked. "Lucky coincidence, huh?" He opened a door and led Zexion into the somewhat haphazardly organized bedroom, then turned and slid close to place a soft kiss on Zexion's cheek. "So this is my room," he murmured, "where you are welcome _any_ time. Kay?"

Making an effort to appear calm, Zexion glanced around. It wasn't a _mess_…but it wasn't his idea of clean and tidy either. Maybe it was just a matter of not enough space – it was probably hard to squeeze everything in, with a bed _and_ couch, plus all the usual furniture and several instrument cases and a _lot_ of posters on the walls, making things look more crowded. The small floor space, however, was pretty much clear. Which was good, because as much as Zexion had tried to tell himself that he should be prepared for anything, in the end, nothing turned him off quite like dirty laundry lying around.

He cleared his throat. "Thanks. It's nice." _Are we going to have sex? Does he want to have sex? He…he __**has**__ to, right? Why else would he ask me up here? _Scraping for a topic _other_ than what was on his mind, Zexion ventured, "Just how many instruments do you _play?_" He nodded toward the corner filled with cases.

Demyx chuckled. "I _have _four, right there. I play quite a few more though. Some better than others. About eight that I can at least call myself competent in."

"Wow, really?" He blinked at his boyfriend, impressed.

"Yeah, wanna hear some?" Demyx's attitude was laid-back, comfortable. The offer felt like something of an invitation to relax as well. Zexion…kind of appreciated it.

"Yes please, if you don't mind…"

That was how Zexion found himself sitting on the couch, across from Demyx perched on the bed. He was listening to a beautiful acoustic rendition of "Stairway to Heaven," a song he had probably never truly appreciated until this moment. And he was spending a lot less thought worrying about what was going to happen tonight and a lot more thought admiring Demyx's voice and feeling like the luckiest man alive, clichés be damned.

It _was_ a little relaxing, watching his favorite fingers in the world pluck skillfully at the strings. Listening to Demyx's perfect tenor, unobstructed by background noise. He could get lost in this moment, sink into the music…just forget about all his uncalled-for fantasies. If…if only Demyx was wearing long sleeves. His arms were so sexy, toned and slender and holding the guitar. And his neck…_always_ a point of temptation. A good part of his torso was obscured, but there were still those clavicles to draw the gaze…and lips and… _Oh forget it. I'm unstoppable. I'm a filthy pervert and I don't deserve him for one minute if this is all I can think about when we've been going out for __**two days**__ and he's just sitting here playing guitar and singing beautifully. And not even about sex. This is all in my own damn head. Ugh. _

"And she's buying the stairway…to Heaven…" With a last strum of the strings, Demyx finished the song. He turned his ever-present smile toward Zexion as he laid the guitar aside on the bed.

"That was…beautiful." Zexion swallowed, trying to find the right words to express his admiration.

"Thanks. You like Zeppelin?" He cocked his head to the side, conversationally curious.

"I guess…I mean, I don't know his songs so much, but I like everything _you_ play. I could listen to you for…for hours." _Forever._ Zexion didn't want to say something that would sound ridiculously exaggerated…even if it was totally true.

With a little giggle, Demyx got up from the bed, crossed the room, flopped down next to Zexion on the couch, and reached an arm across to pull his boyfriend close for another peck on the cheek. "You're sweet." He pulled back barely an inch, and Zexion found his reply dying in his throat as his eyes got caught in too-close aqua green. For a long moment, he couldn't breathe. All he could do was stare. And then Demyx leaned close again, and Zexion's heart was beating painfully fast and hard when warm lips connected with his own.

This kiss wasn't very restrained. It began soft, for maybe a moment, but it quickly left every other kiss they'd ever had behind as they both delved into each other's mouths and wrapped willing, passionate arms around each other. Zexion wasn't sure if he pulled Demyx into his lap or if the young man crawled there on his own, but the important thing was that he was _there, closer_ straddling Zexion's legs so they could make out with gut-clenching intensity.

And somehow – and Zexion had no idea how this was even possible, but apparently it was – Demyx never stopped smiling. _Doesn't French kissing usually __**force**__ people to stop smiling?_ The fleeting thought evaporated, because Zexion could feel the slight stretch of the smiling lips tangled with his own, and who cared, anyway? It was Demyx. Demyx never stopped smiling. _Oh God I love him_.

Perfect, callused fingers raked through his hair, tugging and massaging and overwhelming him, sending shiver after shiver straight down his spine. Then Demyx rocked his hips once, just a little…and again. And again. Not hard, but more than enough to make Zexion shudder and cling to a firm, narrow torso, pulling his boyfriend closer in a desperate effort to satisfy the need coiling in his stomach.

Then Demyx moved away, trailing hot, wet, sucking kisses down Zexion's neck, licking in places that Zexion hadn't known to be so sensitive. He couldn't help his reaction – his head fell back, the softest moan escaping from his throat. He felt Demyx grinning, felt a little nip at his earlobe that sent a tense spike of pleasure shooting through his body…and he had to ask, even if he could barely gather enough breath – "D-Demyx…are we going to…I mean tonight, you know…?"

"Mmm…" Zexion felt his neck nuzzled briefly before his boyfriend was meeting his eyes. "If you want to." His smile was quiet and serious and gentle. "If you're ready."

_Oh God._ "Yes…" Zexion whispered back. "I do…a-am…but if _you…_"

A finger on his lips stopped him. "I want _so_ much to be with you. I'm _more_ than ready for this. I'll wait for you, of course, if you _want_, but…" Fingers stroked down Zexion's cheek. "Since you're ready…I wanna make love."

Helpless with happiness, Zexion could only nod. The pad of Demyx's thumb brushed over his lower lip for a moment before Demyx kissed him again, and Zexion completely melted into it.

_Make love…oh God, yes. Making love…with Demyx…_

~o~


	7. Like Being in Love for the First Time

**Author's Note:** Nikhil Banerjee was a famous Indian sitar player, still recognized as one of the greatest masters of the instrument. Just FYI. ;)

* * *

**Chapter 7 ~ Like Being in Love for the First Time**

To Zexion, there was nothing in the whole world apart from Demyx. Nothing else mattered. Just kissing, and heat, and the delicate play of fingertips on skin, and the way Demyx pushed his hair aside or brushed touches over his face like playing the most fragile instrument. They started very slowly, both of them all shy smiles and tentative advances and nervous retreats that made Zexion ache with impatience deep down. Then Demyx tugged him to his feet and two steps across the room to the bed…and carefully put the guitar away, all the while glancing back at him, his eyes brimming with anticipation.

Then Demyx pushed him back onto the bed, and everything was warm and close, touching and moving and getting tangled together, Demyx giggling happily as the clothes started to come off…and Zexion feeling dizzy with happiness and crazy with _want_ and paralyzed with awkward shyness, too scared to touch certain…places…

"Is this your first time?" A soft whisper in the dimly-lit room…and a warm, wet kiss to his shoulder, and hands slipping downward from his waist.

Zexion hoped his blush wasn't obvious in the low light. "Sort of…" He mumbled.

An innocent blink. "Sort of?" Demyx's hands trailed distractingly over his skin, _closer…_

"I haven't gone…all the way…before," Zexion clarified through slight panting. Demyx gave him a rather surprised smile. "I've never had a relationship that lasted…long enough for that," he explained.

Demyx sat back with a mildly incredulous grin. "We've been official for two days. How long did your _other_ relationships last?" He chuckled a little.

Zexion flushed. "No, I mean…it doesn't feel that soon to me. It just…it feels a lot longer."

"Hmm," his lover smiled. "I guess so. Since I've been thinking about this for a _while_…"

A long caress stroked down Zexion's stomach and he shuddered when that touch finally slipped over his penis. He could barely gasp an agreement, "Yeah…s-since April…"

"April?" The distracted hum made warm breath brush over Zexion's member. _When did he move that close…?_ "I'm pretty sure we met in June..."

"A-ah!" Whatever explanation or evasion he'd been thinking of giving got lost as Demyx licked him. His fists clenched long strands of hair at the nape of Demyx's neck for a moment before Zexion forced his fingers to relax, trembling as he tried to let go.

The blond smiled, murmuring, "It's okay…pull all you want. Just enjoy this. I'll make you feel good." Then he slipped his lips down over Zexion with a small, suggestive smile. Zexion's legs trembled involuntarily – it didn't feel _good, _it felt _amazing._

But on the first hard suck, it was suddenly _too_ amazing. Gasping, Zexion automatically bucked his hips up, gripping at the sandy-blond strands still wound around his fingers. Demyx pulled back quickly, wincing. "Ow! Okay, maybe don't pull _all_ you want…" he chuckled.

Snatching his hand back, Zexion began to hurriedly apologize, dismayed. "I'm sorry, I…ah!" He had to stop just as quickly, however, when Demyx licked over his tip once. His hands reached for his boyfriend again before he realized what he was doing and yanked them back before he could get grabby and hurt Demyx. "S-sorry…" He mumbled again.

The musician didn't seem to mind, however. He smirked. "Need something to hold onto?" Without waiting for an answer, he reached out and stuck his hand under his pillow, then paused, face almost managing a mock-serious expression, if not for a little, insuppressible quirk in the corner of his mouth. "Don't laugh, now." Blinking, Zexion just nodded, wondering what on earth was funny about this situation…

Demyx withdrew his hand and promptly presented Zexion with…an old, brown teddy bear.

Zexion's mouth was hanging open, and he couldn't quite figure out how to shut it.

"Mr. Banerjee-Bear, meet my boyfriend, Zexion. Zexion, Mr. Banerjee-Bear would be happy to keep your hands busy." At Zexion's continued, aghast silence, Demyx grinned and winked. "Don't worry, Mr. Banerjee-Bear isn't shocked by much. He was there when I lost _my _virginity, so he'll be happy to help you while I take yours." When Zexion still couldn't figure out how to move – making love while there was a teddy bear in the bed was striking him as edging toward some kind of weird line – Demyx just pushed the bear into his hands and got back to what he'd been doing. At that, Zexion didn't have much choice – his hands closed tightly around what had been shoved into them as wet heat engulfed his erection again.

His fists squeezed Mr. Banerjee-Bear, crushing the poor stuffed animal as Zexion's mind was almost instantly emptied by waves of pleasure unlike anything he'd ever felt…or imagined feeling, for that matter. He grasped at the toy desperately, trying to cling to his slipping self-control…but it didn't help. Far too soon, the sudden rush of orgasm took him by storm, and he came without warning into Demyx's hands and mouth. It was so sudden, he didn't even realize quite what had happened until he'd had a minute to get air back into his aching lungs.

A quick analysis, as soon as he could think, made Zexion embarrassingly aware of just how fast that had been…but he was only beginning to blush again when he noticed that Demyx was doing something…else. Watching Zexion with a sultry smile, he moved his saliva and come-coated fingers behind…and his breathing got suddenly heavy and his eyes dark with lust and his smile was incredibly sensual and Zexion realized all at once what Demyx was doing.

He was fingering himself.

A swallow. "Are…are you…uh-uhm." The question died as Demyx arched his back to reach further, lips parted and glistening.

"Yeah…just stretching a bit. Be with you in a second." He smirked faintly.

Mr. Banerjee-Bear got an unintended squeeze. "Are you sure you want…you know…"

A quick nod. "I like being entered. And your first time will be a lot easier this way. Unless you really want to bottom." He winked again. "I can accommodate that too."

"It's…fine…" Zexion cleared his throat, trying to get some strength and manliness into his weak voice – forgetting that any manliness he _did_ manage would only come off even more comically as long as he continued to clutch the teddy bear. That thought didn't occur to him. Watching Demyx was too arousing, and it was stirring heat in his body again. His arousal wasn't as immediate as the first time, but given another few minutes in bed with Demyx, Zexion would definitely be hard again. Demyx was so enticing, covered in a sheen of sweat, muscles deliciously tense, his whole beautiful body on display, such a turn-on it was almost enough to make him… Zexion quickly grasped at straws, looking for something else to focus on. "You had…I mean, uh, wh-when was your f-first time?"

Shifting closer, Demyx licked his lips. "Mmmm, a few years ago I guess."

"Have you had many l-lovers?" _Please say no…_

Demyx cocked his head to the side. "Not a _lot_…but I've had several boyfriends, and a few that didn't really qualify for that." Then his smirk widened again. "I've never had a virgin before, as far as I know, and I don't think I've ever liked anyone else quite as much as this…so I'm _really _looking forward to what comes next."

Zexion thought he knew, but he didn't know what else to say, so he asked, "What…comes next?"

His boyfriend stopped what he'd been doing and crawled sensuously forward, gliding up Zexion's body to kiss him, then moving to tongue lightly up his neck. "I want you." Hot breath against his ear. "Do you want me?"

Zexion moaned softly, his hands shaking as he nodded…

"Say it," Demyx gently insisted. "Say you want me."

Swallowing, face burning, Zexion found it suddenly difficult to inhale. "I…I w-want you."

Another smiling kiss. Encouraging. "You do?"

"Yes…" His voice gained strength. His body felt on _fire_. "I want you." _I've wanted you for months…_ "I can't wait anymore."

The warmth in Demyx's smile fully approved of the demand. And then Demyx was straightening, and straddling his hips, and watching him with a breathless grin as his hands guided Zexion into his body… _Dear God._ He'd never felt anything like it. It was hot, and tight, and Demyx watched him the whole time as he lowered himself, his expression a lustful grin or an adoring smile or something in between the two. And Zexion watched back, unable to tear his eyes away from Demyx but clueless about what to do. It took all his concentration not to come again just from the feeling of being inside Demyx.

Before he could even really collect himself, Demyx was moving. He rose up slowly on his knees and began to slowly ride Zexion, still wearing that sultry smirk as he made Zexion rapidly lose his mind. Zexion shuddered and moaned and couldn't control his responses at all, and he didn't realize he was still clutching Mr. Banerjee-Bear and it didn't occur to him to touch Demyx back, and Demyx barely began to increase his pace just a little…and Zexion was hit with another shockingly sudden orgasm that he didn't see coming and couldn't hold back. He could only cry out Demyx's name, trembling all over as he again came embarrassingly soon.

When he could breathe again, he became aware that Demyx had stopped and was watching him, waiting. Zexion was about to start stammering another apology, but Demyx just leaned forward and kissed him, smiling sweetly. The touch of his lips distracted Zexion while Demyx lifted himself and let their bodies part naturally, and then he was whispering against Zexion's lips.

"Thank you, Zexion. I wanted to see that…thank you for letting me be your first."

It made it hard to feel awkward about his lack of stamina when Demyx put it like _that._ Still…

"You…I'm sorry…you haven't, ah…" Zexion couldn't see, but he could feel Demyx's erection sandwiched between their bodies, pressed low against his stomach. He wondered if he should do something…he wanted desperately to return the pleasure, but he wasn't sure what Demyx would like…

And then his boyfriend just shrugged, grinning. "I will. Don't worry about it. Everybody's fast their first time. It's not like we're born with the stamina to hold an erection for hours," he teased, reaching to take Mr. Banerjee-Bear out of Zexion's hands. Suddenly realizing he still clutched the toy, Zexion let go like he was dropping a hot potato and blushed. But words of response utterly failed him when Demyx pressed their bodies close again, kissing and nuzzling Zexion neck and…and grinding his hips forward against Zexion's abdomen.

Then Demyx was taking hold of himself and stroking hard and fast, and Zexion was shivering and unconsciously slipping his arms around Demyx's shoulders as he listened to the little grunts and pants of pleasure his lover made as he quickly brought himself to orgasm too. And the soft little breathless gasp at the end – "Zexion!" – made his heart stutter with adoration. He wasn't really thinking of his embarrassment anymore, or worrying about what he should have done or shouldn't have. He was too busy trying not to make a total fool of himself and break down in uncharacteristic tears at how wonderful it felt to make love with Demyx.

With a moan of bliss, his lover finally collapsed beside him, oozing contentment as he stretched and wiggled closer until he was half on top of Zexion. Demyx's face, inches away, was beautiful, beaming sleepily at him as Demyx murmured, "Mmmm, did you enjoy that as much as I did, Lover?"

It was _so hard_, in that moment, to keep from blurting out something crazy. Zexion's rational side absolutely _insisted_ that it was too soon to say _those_ words, even if they were true and he was madly in love with Demyx. He knew he needed to wait. He couldn't put that kind of pressure on Demyx, right at the start of a relationship. But for the longest moment, _I love you, I love you, I love you so much_ was all he could think of, so it took Zexion a while before he could answer with something a little less obsessive.

"I…yes. _Very _much. N-next time…that is, I'll try to get better. To…make it better for you." Even if Demyx seemed happy with this, Zexion knew he hadn't done much – other than rearrange Mr. Banerjee-Bear's stuffing – and he _did_ want to learn how to please Demyx, so that his boyfriend wouldn't have to do everything for both of them. And also a little bit so that Demyx would think he was the best man he'd ever had and never get bored and start wanting another new boyfriend.

With that goal in mind, Zexion would certainly have a step-by-step plan soon formulated, and an early goal in that plan would probably be "working up the nerve to touch Demyx's penis." But for now, he was too sleepy and happy to think. And Demyx was mumbling sweet things in his ear, saying how he didn't need to worry because Demyx liked him already, and what they had was good, and it was definitely only going to get better…and other soft, soothing words that just deepened Zexion's satisfaction and made him relax that extra bit so that he didn't feel awkward about falling asleep next to someone when they were both naked.

It was okay. It would be even better. Demyx made everything…perfect.

~o~


	8. Good Morning, Beautiful

**Author's Note: **Happy Easter! LOL Welcome to the morning after! (And a little more after that too...) 8D Ehehehe I'm gonna have to start putting more effort into this, we're almost caught up with the previously written material. ("Previous" dates back to June 2010, derp.) Don't worry though! I'm committed to keeping Sundays adorable! 8D (As long as RL doesn't absolutely prohibit me.) XD

Oh and I hope you enjoy meeting Demyx's roommates, but don't expect to see a whole lot more of them, kay? XD

* * *

**Chapter 8 ~ Good Morning, Beautiful**

Shortly after 6 a.m., Zexion opened his eyes to the first rays of morning sun. Blinking, the first thing Zexion saw was skin – lots of tan skin. Demyx was sprawled beside him in bed on his stomach, and Zexion was facing his lover's broad back. He felt his heart skip a little faster and his face heat up. Suddenly, what had happened last night seemed utterly huge. _We had sex. I had sex with Demyx. __**Demyx**__. _His awareness stretched to take in himself, the man next to him in bed, the room… _I'm naked. Demyx is naked. I'm in his bed and naked and…this is supposed to be normal for us now. _Memories of the night before came rushing back. _Dear God…I was inside his body. And he touched me…and with his…his mouth…_

By the fresh morning light, everything suddenly looked so much more terrifyingly intimate and vulnerable, and for a moment he wasn't sure he wanted to share this with someone he'd been dating for mere days, manic adoration or not. Zexion had always been a very private person. He'd also always been a very normal person of normal habits and a normal future, bar a few exceptions to the norm – a rare intelligence and rare-ish sexual inclinations. Neither of which explained his sudden turn for the insane – stalking a young musician he'd not yet met, contriving a means to meet him and become his friend, and then having sex with him as soon as the opportunity presented itself. An objective observer would have every reason to doubt Zexion's motives. It came as a shock to realize his recent behavior most closely resembled that of a sexual predator.

That and the overwhelming newness of _everything_ at the moment combined to drive Zexion into a brief, quiet, morning-after panic.

But before he could start to hyperventilate, Demyx grunted a little in his sleep and shifted so that he was now facing Zexion…and one look at his lover's beautiful sleeping face was enough to blast the fret right out of Zexion's morning. Those adorable features were relaxed in the tiniest dreamy smile… _He even smiles in his sleep. That's so…precious. I want to stay here all day._

Contentment washed over him, and now Zexion didn't want to go to work. He knew he had two hours before he _really _needed to leave, giving himself time to drive home, change, and get to work by nine…but two hours seemed like no time at all. The very _idea_ of parting from Demyx any time in the next _day_ was… _Abhorrent. That's it. Utterly abhorrent._

That decided, Zexion lifted himself up on his elbow and leaned over to carefully place a soft kiss on his boyfriend's temple, blushing a little over the gesture even though Demyx was asleep. Abhorrent or not, he was going to have to leave. He'd called in sick to work only once in his entire life, when he was hospitalized with walking pneumonia, all thanks to his stubborn inability to take a day off – the same inability that was going to ensure that he was at work on time today, just like every other day. But for now, there was an equally urgent need to just sit and stare at Demyx and quietly love him for all 7,200 seconds he had before he needed to leave.

~o~

Things didn't work out quite according to that plan, however, and Zexion ended up meeting all but one of Demyx's roommates over a plate of scrambled eggs and toast in the kitchen. It all started with an ill-thought-out kiss and caress he hadn't succeeded in holding back, which had woken Demyx up. Once they stopped making out long enough for Zexion to mention what time he had to leave to be at work, the musician had come up with a few creative ways to give them more time. How long did Zexion need for showering? For breakfast? If he took a shower _here_ and had breakfast _here_, how much longer could he stay?

The answer, quickly calculated, was "half an hour." So Demyx grinned a naughty grin and pulled Zexion to the bathroom and "saved even more time" by sharing a shower with him. And then they wasted a little time in the shower, and Zexion tried to work up the courage to touch his boyfriend's penis…and then wrapped both arms around his slender, soaked torso and hugged him tight instead. But Demyx seemed to understand, and he took one of Zexion's hands and guided it to where it really wanted to go, and it was easier, Zexion found, when they were both touching each other and he could bury his face in Demyx's neck and _feel_ instead of _see_ and _think._

And, with the tingling bliss of another orgasm softening his body and the warmth of a nice shower and a nice boyfriend following a perfectly wonderful night, Zexion finally started to relax enough to lose his awkward shyness. He was smiling happily when, dried and dressed, they descended to the kitchen, almost too twined around each other to walk, but managing it somehow – even finding it easy to fit in more than a few sweet kisses and soft chuckles and general silly behavior.

He was enjoying Demyx's cooking and the warm squeeze of Demyx's fingers around his hand when the first roommate walked in and immediately smirked at the two of them…and that was all it took to embarrass Zexion half to death all over again.

"Dude, Dem," the older guy with the long, gray-streaked ponytail commented with a grin, "_nice_." Demyx accepted the congratulations with a bright smile and introduced a red-faced Zexion to Xigbar, who smirked and started the coffee pot.

The second roommate, who looked like something atomic had exploded on top of his head, emerged shortly after, yawning and walking like a zombie. He glared at the lovers still finishing breakfast at the table. "Ugh! Just rub it in, why don't you, Dem?"

The musician winced. "Sorry, Ax. Roxas still pissed that you lit his couch on fire?"

The man's frown indicated that this was probably the case, but he humphed and denied it. "No, I just want to eat my Pop-Tart without having my kitchen invaded by a fucking Hallmark movie." He continued to mumble to himself as he searched for said Pop-Tart, but did eventually manage a grumbled "nice to meet you" when Zexion was introduced.

The last person Zexion met was a muscular man with hair tied back in a pink ponytail, and his reaction was closer to Xigbar's – a lot of smirking.

"So…_this_ is why I just _had_ to take Larxene out last night? You owe me big, Dem."

The blond just grinned. And introduced Zexion, asking the next moment, "Where's the missus?"

"Still sleeping, and no calling her that yet. Not till after November 12th." Marluxia, as the man was called, grabbed a bowl and some cereal.

Demyx explained for Zexion's benefit, "His fiancée is my other roommate."

"Ah," Zexion answered, under his breath. Then he checked the time. It was about eight, and he had to get going pretty soon, but something struck him. "Why's everyone up so early?" No one seemed to be moving with the kind of purpose that would indicate needing to get to a job, and most of them looked like they'd rather be in bed.

Demyx winced. "Actually, funny story about that…" But before he could finish his explanation, the windows suddenly rattled with a burst of loud music.

"_I believe in miracles…where you from? You sexy thing, sexy thing, you!"_

The song continued to blare, evidently coming from an incredibly powerful set of speakers in the house next door. Xigbar started bopping his head to the beat with a lazy grin on his face. Axel groaned from the couch and buried his head under a pillow. Marluxia poked at his cereal and continued to eat, commenting around a mouthful, "Must be eight." Demyx grinned a little helplessly at Zexion.

Upstairs, something slammed loudly, immediately followed by a shrieking, blood-curdling female voice. "You motherfucking _bastard!_ _Turn your shitty-ass motherfucking music down before I come over there and…_" The screaming continued, a stream of profanity and terrifying threats, but the music continued to blast until the song was over.

Marluxia glanced back toward the stairs. "She's pretty chill today. Maybe I should take her out more often."

Demyx summed up the entire experience for Zexion: "And _that's_ why we're all used to getting up early. Kind of the one major down side to this house…but uh, a bunch of the neighbors are trying to get the cops on it. Disturbing the peace and all. It should get better one of these days."

"Ah." Zexion blinked. "Is it always…?"

"Hot Chocolate at eight in the morning? Yup." Demyx pecked a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Ah." Zexion suddenly didn't care about the weird neighbor anymore. He didn't even care about the roommates. He mostly just cared about stolen kisses and little touches and making the most of the last few minutes before he had to head to the office, Axel's annoyance be damned.

That seemed to suit Demyx just fine, too.

~o~

The week dragged by. Zexion continued to have difficulty concentrating at work. He co-workers started taking bets on what was wrong with him, but no one managed to find out through scrutiny and no one really wanted to ask, so Zexion never heard about it. He was more interested in his daily visits to Starbucks – they were the only reason he made it through the week, really. Because all of a sudden, Zexion realized that his and Demyx's work schedules clashed…and it _sucked_. He could still _see_ Demyx every day, but they couldn't spend time together or go on dates when Zexion worked all day and Demyx worked all evening until just late enough to make an after-work date a little illogical. And Demyx worked every day that week, and had a show on Friday night. Unfortunately, knowing in advance that their next date had to wait until Saturday…didn't make it easier to wait _at all_. Zexion had not properly prepared himself for how badly he was going to miss Demyx during the week.

He made it to the following Monday before doing something crazy. After Demyx's half-hour break, when he was supposed to let go with a final kiss and say goodbye until tomorrow…Zexion followed Demyx back into Starbucks and silently sat back down. He just blushed in answer to the raised-eyebrow, questioning smile…and pulled his computer back out and started typing.

A grocery list.

Not that Zexion was quite _that_ anal about lists and organization. He just needed something to type so he could look busy, and he'd already run out of work while waiting for Demyx's break, and he wasn't much of one for stream of consciousness writing. Unfortunately, he also didn't need much at the grocery store.

So he started a love letter next. And for the next few hours, he poured out his thoughts and feelings in the hopes that expressing them would help them settle a little and he wouldn't do anything creepier than what he _was_ doing – waiting for Demyx's shift to end.

Demyx brought him another tea, and later asked what kind of sandwich or wrap he'd like, since Zexion clearly wasn't going home for dinner. Zexion accepted the gifts, especially because Demyx was just patiently accepting the change of routine and not questioning him, just going with the flow…and taking full advantage of the extra eye-flirting time.

Shortly after ten, Demyx emerged from Starbucks and joined Zexion where the man was waiting by his car – having had to leave the building at closing time. He smiled. "So…anything particular in mind, or should I just follow you back to your place?"

Zexion felt light-headed. _Better get a hold of that before I try driving._ "The latter would be excellent, thank you."

Demyx did, and Zexion had never spent so much time watching his rearview mirror. He'd also never been so nervous when unlocking his own door, not to mention how cripplingly uncertain he was the minute they were both inside.

_Now what? What do I say? Do I offer him a drink? Ask if he wants to watch a movie? …Can I just grab him?_

But Demyx seemed to understand – as always. With a smile and a soft kiss, he sweetly asked, "Mind if I use your bathroom?" And Zexion stammered his agreement and pointed it out…and when Demyx emerged, he brought a bottle of Zexion's unscented hand lotion with him and asked just as sweetly, "Mind if I use your bedroom?"

And when Zexion led him there and closed the door while his face did a bang-up impression of a tomato, Demyx just turned and kissed him with all the wholehearted joy and exuberance he seemed to be leaking 24/7, blended deliciously with a magnetic kind of lust. The effect was instantaneous – Zexion forgot all his nerves and awkwardness as if they'd never existed, and he kissed his lover and tumbled into bed with him, and they made love like it had been _years_ since they'd touched, instead of a little less than a week. If it was still awkward, Zexion didn't really notice.

And if Zexion was still embarrassed afterward, this time it wasn't for quite the same reasons. It was really just that he was slightly shocked at himself for being so…wild.

But Demyx made it clear that there was no problem with that, so Zexion dismissed the issue for the time being and they slept in each other's arms all night and didn't let go until the morning came and they had to part at Zexion's front door.

But only for a few hours, after all.

~o~


	9. This Fever for You

**Author's Note:** Well, Show Me the Money is COMPLETE (omfg), and at this point, it's time to panic and kick into high gear on this story for me, because LOL guess what? You're all caught up to the stuff I started writing last summer! XD I will try to keep posting weekly, but if I screw up at some point...oops. XD

We will get out of the honeymoon phase here in a bit, I promise. I tend to get distracted by the cuteness. OH WELL. 8D

* * *

**Chapter 9 ~ This Fever for You**

That week, Zexion's restraint was a little weaker than the week before.

As a result, he ended up taking a long lunch break on Friday – something he had _never_ done before. But at noon that day, he couldn't take it anymore, and rather than eat at his desk as usual, Zexion grabbed his sandwich and took off. He drove as fast as the law allowed, pulled up in front of Demyx's house, and rang the doorbell. A blonde girl in workout clothes answered the door…and looked _down_ at him with a curiously-arched eyebrow.

"Um…is Demyx home?" Zexion's voice came out a little more timidly than he'd intended.

The girl's expression cleared. "Oh! Are you his new guy?" Then, without waiting for an answer, she turned and yelled into the house, "_Demyx!_ Your boyfriend's here!" Then she turned back into the house, leaving the door open and tossing a careless invitation at Zexion, "C'mon in."

Uncertainly stepping forward, Zexion brightened at once when he heard Demyx's voice calling back, "Zexion's here?" The next moment, the musician himself appeared at the top of the stairs. Zexion's heart began racing the moment he set eyes on his boyfriend…and not just because Demyx's face almost split in a radiant grin when their eyes met. There was also the small matter of…Demyx being clad in nothing but a towel, dripping wet, and clearly just out of the shower. Zexion was about to say something about waiting in the living room for Demyx while he got dressed…but his boyfriend was already halfway down the stairs, and the next moment he was _there_ with a happy, "Hey! Well, this is an awesome surprise! What's up, Zexion?"

But Zexion already knew he didn't have the words to explain why he was here on his lunch break on a Friday, so he skipped the talking entirely – which would have been an inefficient use of precious, highly-limited time – and just reached out and pulled Demyx into his arms, soaked skin and all, and kissed him. And, with Demyx's wholehearted and immediate cooperation, he kept kissing him, pressing deeper and parting his lips and tonguing his lover awkwardly yet enthusiastically with absolutely no concern for the rest of the world.

"Hey! Shut the damn door at least, you're letting the cool air out!" The loud complaint failed to get Zexion's attention, but Demyx did manage to release his boyfriend with one arm, stretching it out and whacking at the door until it closed. Then he happily allowed Zexion to press him up against the wall, still kissing passionately. Neither of them heard the loud grumble, "Geez, you do have a _room_, Dem."

When they finally parted for a moment, both panting against each other's lips, Zexion thought a word of explanation might be in order…but all he could do was swallow. Demyx chuckled and was the first to manage words. Brushing Zexion's hair aside he murmured softly, "I guess I don't need to ask if you missed me."

Trying to pretend his face wasn't beet red, Zexion answered a bit breathlessly, "Sorry for…showing up so suddenly, and…"

Demyx interrupted him with another kiss, and he didn't really bother to part their lips completely before asking, "You're working, right? How long can you stay?"

Zexion moaned softly. He'd known _that_ since he left the office. "About fifteen minutes." _Not nearly long enough…_

"Mmmm," Demyx hummed through a smile, "I can work with that." Then Zexion was stumbling after his boyfriend, racing up the stairs hand in hand.

"Wh-what are you…?"

Turn, turn, shut the door, and Demyx was grinning in delight and stripping Zexion's suit off with remarkable speed and efficiency – both of which impressed Zexion. "Now I'm gonna show you something called a _quickie_."

~o~

Exactly fifteen minutes later, they were back at the front door. Demyx had jeans on instead of his towel and his hair was a half-dried disaster. Zexion's clothes were back in place, although not quite so neat and pristine as they had been, and he was limp and dazed as Demyx ran his fingers through his hair and rubbed their noses together in an Eskimo kiss that quickly turned into another full kiss, slow and sensual.

"_Air conditioning_, Dem! God!" They didn't pay any attention to the complaint.

Zexion swallowed. "I have to…uh…go."

A quick peck. "Yeah. Still coming to Starbucks today?" Zexion nodded dreamily and Demyx grinned. "I'll see you then."

Taking a deep breath, Zexion tried to pull away…and moaned in misery immediately and pulled Demyx close again and grabbed his smiling face and kissed him in the mingle of air conditioned cool and muggy summer heat, a little of the former urgency returning and intensifying the sultry contact. For a few minutes, he couldn't quite let go.

Then he finally managed it, pulling away reluctantly with a breathless, "Okay…bye." Demyx watched him walk to his car and blew him a kiss when Zexion looked back.

Zexion tried to focus on driving and swallowing his sandwich as quickly as possible. It was a small miracle that he didn't choke or crash. Most of his mind was still back at Demyx's house, in his room, staring into his beautiful eyes and not caring about anything else in the world.

~o~

On Saturday, Zexion took Demyx to a small local matinee of _70, Girls, 70, _mostly because he was able to get last-minute tickets – he really didn't know what it was about, other than the fact that it was a musical. To his happy surprise, Demyx was delighted, grinned through the whole thing, congratulated the performers afterward and chatted with them for a bit, and walked out with his arm slung around Zexion's neck, singing happily, "70, girls, but really in my prime!" Then he kissed Zexion firmly on the cheek and announced, "I'm gonna be that spunky when I'm old, too. But I won't steal clothes. I can think of a few _other_ energetic things to do…"

His boyfriend blushed a little. "Such as?" He could just picture it – Demyx _would_ be that spunky when he was old. Zexion couldn't imagine anything – even advanced age – ever managing to slow the musician down.

Demyx smirked. "I'll show you later. I'll need your help though…" His lean body slid closer, pressing against Zexion in a way that made Demyx's meaning particularly clear. Zexion cleared his throat. That…made him really want to alter his plans for the rest of the day. But… _No. I'm taking Demyx to dinner. We can…do that later._

"So, um…where would you like to go for dinner?" The plan was to let Demyx choose this time.

Demyx chose pizza.

So they sat in a booth at Pizza Hut, and Zexion wished at first that Demyx would have picked some place fancier, because he had this idea about more expensive places equaling more romance. But that idea only lasted about five minutes, because Demyx managed to make Pizza Hut incredibly romantic – mostly with a lot of furtive PDA like playing footsies and hand-holding, but the constant eye contact during the conversation helped too.

As they were finishing Demyx piped up, "So did you have anything else planned after this?"

"Um," Zexion shoved aside his clamoring fantasies. "No, not exactly _planned_…"

With a smile, Demyx then suggested, "Cool! Wanna go to karaoke?"

Zexion rapidly ran a brief pros and cons list through his head. He'd never been to karaoke. Demyx would sing, and he could watch. But then…_Zexion_ might have to sing. In front of people. But then…_Demyx_ singing…

"If…if you promise you won't make me sing." He glanced at his lover a little regretfully. "Sorry. I'd love to go and watch you, but if it's _me_…" He shrugged.

Demyx squeezed his hand and winked. "All right. I'll let you off this time. Maybe next time?" Zexion felt the knot of worry in his stomach dissolve. _Of course_ Demyx would understand. Demyx was just so perfectly wonderful about _everything_…

Including singing. Obviously. Zexion already knew that, but he hadn't quite fully realized what would happen when you put Demyx on a stage with lights and music and a microphone and gave him a full library of well-loved rock and pop music…and an easily-excited, semi-inebriated audience.

Though Zexion's experience was limited, he got the distinct impression that, when Demyx was onstage, the show was less like karaoke and more like the biggest pop concert of the summer crammed into a tiny little bar. Demyx sang song after song, audience members at the bar peppering him with requests. From "Come Sail Away" by Styx to "I Drove All Night" by Celine Dion, Demyx took the songs and made them his own…with a dazzling grin never leaving his face. It took Zexion's breath away, and he was once again left wondering how in the world he got this lucky. _By all that is holy…that's my boyfriend. I'm dating that guy. He __**likes**__ me. Me!_

It was unbelievable, but undoubtable too. Especially when Demyx kept his sparkling eyes fixed on Zexion's through the entire Celine Dion song – _"Could taste your sweet kisses, your arms open wide, this fever for you is just burning me up insi-ii-iide! I drove all night, to get to you. Is that all right? I drove all night, crept in your room, woke you from your sleep, to make love to you."_

And if that wasn't enough, there was the way Demyx was _moving_ up on that stage… _Dear God._

Demyx probably could have gone on singing for hours, and Zexion probably could have gone on listening at least as long, but when Demyx took a break to get some water and stepped close to Zexion laughing and sweaty…Zexion snapped. He gasped as his own impulses took over, too strong to control for that moment – and the next thing he knew he had his arms around Demyx, crushing him close as he whispered huskily in his ear… _"I want you. I want you. Don't make me wait, please…"_

His own intensity shocked him, but before Zexion could rein himself back in, Demyx was giving him a delightedly startled look…and then kissing him briefly before murmuring back through a grin, "All you ever have to do is ask." His arms returned Zexion's embrace warmly and the singer scrunched his nose as he touched it to Zexion's. "Let's get outta here then. My place or yours?"

Zexion swallowed. "I don't care."

They ended up at Zexion's apartment. All Demyx had to mention was the possibility of his roommates being home, and there was no more question of their destination. Zexion wasn't as shy this time – not at first. He'd tried to gather more control on the drive home, but Demyx managed to shatter all his efforts the minute they walked in the door – he started humming, then softly singing as he swayed and rolled his hips teasingly against Zexion's.

"_Oooh, I want you I don't know if I need you but, oooh I'm dying to find out…"_

Zexion grabbed his boyfriend and took him straight to bed.

Afterward, when his face was buried in the pillow to hide his blush and his rational mind was working again, he apologized profusely for how…_rough_…he'd been. He was in agony over the thought that he might have hurt Demyx.

Demyx just relaxed beside him in bed, and his smile was utterly amazed as he asked Zexion to "please stop apologizing for being everything I've ever dreamed of, geez."

A startled laugh escaped him before Zexion even knew it was coming, and they ended up laughing together, then talking happily until they fell asleep…and then they spent all of Sunday morning in bed together. Demyx gave Zexion just a _taste_ of bottoming – with his fingers – and Zexion was thoroughly torn between feeling so embarrassed he wasn't sure how to look at Demyx now…and a small, manic desire to ask when he could expect to get the rest of that lesson. When in the next few days, preferably.

Then there was Demyx's show that afternoon and evening – a coffee shop show. Zexion was there, of course, sipping tea and watching his boyfriend play. _"Let us be lovers, we'll marry our fortunes together…" _ Demyx's voice sang softly, his eyes finding Zexion as he plucked the guitar strings. Zexion felt like he was in Heaven as the soft music of the Paul Simon classic flowed over him. He knew, logically, that he and Demyx were in what people called the "honeymoon phase" – it was the reason he was trying not to spring anything big or life-altering on Demyx…yet. He'd never understood before, but now – knowing what this powerful emotional rush felt like – he could see why some people did crazy things when they'd just fallen in love. And he knew Demyx would be at least a little familiar with the feeling…and he _further_ knew that some of the things he wanted would seem crazy and impulsive.

So he wanted to wait. Wait until things were a little calmer – so Demyx would understand right away that when Zexion said _love_, he didn't mean _lust _or _infatuation_. He meant _love_. And he knew it now, and admitting it wasn't a problem at all anymore – it was a warm little glow of bliss deep in his chest. And he was longing to tell Demyx, but he could wait. Wait until the honeymoon phase passed.

Then he could tell him. Maybe he could even tell him everything.

~o~


	10. We're Happy Together

**Author's Note:** Happy Zemyx Day, y'all! 6/9 baby! I didn't miss it for once! 8D

No, we're not taking a break from OtaPGS, this is just a special event. No, there really won't be any more about Axel and Roxas in this universe. Yes, when OtaPGS is done, we will be back to this. No, it won't be continuing _all that_ much longer. But yes, there are a few chapters yet, at least. :)

There now. Everyone happy? GOOD. Stay that way. It's the Way To Be, man. XD

* * *

**Chapter 10 ~ We're Happy Together**

The end of October arrived before Zexion had really noticed that it was fall. He was still a _little_ too involved in his boyfriend to pay attention to things like seasons and months passing. But Demyx made sure the end of October registered with them both, because he dragged Zexion to a local theater for a taste of _The Rocky Horror Picture Show._ Demyx wore heels, fishnets, a corset, and makeup. Zexion couldn't stop staring at him on the sly. Time and familiarity had made some of his shyness fade, and these days Zexion more often than not would allow himself to do what he wanted to do with Demyx – within reason. Subtle, slight touches in public were now considered "within reason," and Zexion indulged in a few at the theater. He'd stopped being so shy about those things when he'd noticed that every time he worked up the nerve, Demyx turned, looked at him, and gave him this small, secretive little smile that seemed to say, _I know. Later._

And then they always did. _Later._

It wasn't like they'd cooled off toward each other. Not even close; not yet. But they _had_ become more solid, and now Zexion was more sure of himself, of what they had together, and of what he knew he wanted in the future. So tonight he was going to take a step…and he just hoped he hadn't miscalculated and chosen something too big too soon.

In the meantime, there was the show. Zexion was wearing a fishnet shirt, which he'd been very reluctant to wear, but Demyx had promised him that it was the lesser of two evils, and he did _not_ want to be caught dressing like a "virgin." After seeing a few "virgins" get hazed, Zexion was very grateful that Demyx had promised not to tell anyone it was his first time seeing this show. He was very grateful in general that Demyx seemed wonderfully sensitive and always able to tell when a little teasing was okay and when something was too much and would embarrass Zexion to death. They had reached a point now where almost any teasing was fine _in private_, and Demyx didn't really even attempt to tease him in public, and it all had to do with the fact that Zexion was completely at ease around his boyfriend in a way that just didn't happen with other people around.

Demyx glanced over at him and grinned, then leaned in to whisper in the dark theater, "You look really sexy, you know."

That was all – that, and a little wink – but it made Zexion feel warmth spread from somewhere in his chest, flowing up to heat his face as he dared to whisper back, "You look sexier. I hope you're comfortable in this clothing, because I'd very much like to see you wear it again…in private."

A nuzzling Eskimo kiss – Demyx did that a lot – and a peck on his cheek. "Anytime, sweetheart."

It was moments like this that made Zexion speechless with delight. And then Demyx went back to watching the play, and they were just there, together, side by side and sharing something, and moments like_ this_ made Zexion feel contentment seep through his entire being, and he was as sure as he could be that he wanted things to stay this way forever.

When the play was over – and Demyx had had his customary post-performance chat with the actors – they walked out into the chilly autumn night, bundled up against the cold, hand in hand. Demyx was beaming and bubbling over how good the show was. Zexion was, as always, happy that Demyx was happy, but when asked what he thought of the show he had to admit, "I completely failed to follow the plot, I think. Was there supposed to be some…defensible logic behind much of what happened, particularly toward the end?"

A squeeze to his hand. "Nope, not really. I mean, there _is_ a plot, but mostly the point of the whole thing is a great big mind-fuck."

Glancing sideways and thinking of the costumes – and what Demyx was still wearing, under that coat – Zexion dryly observed, "Not just the _mind_, I'd say."

His boyfriend's warm arms enveloped him. "Mmmmm, yeah, pretty much. Nothing all that _mental _about…" His voice dropped to a soft falsetto as he whisper-sang in Zexion's ear, "_Tuh-tuh-tuh-tuh-tuh-tuh-__**touch**__ me, I wanna be di-ir-ty…_"

Swallowing, Zexion felt the usual spike of heat that Demyx always seemed to induce without the slightest effort. He was used to feeling this way on a regular basis now…but that didn't mean he'd ceased to shudder with the feeling. _Every. Single. Time._

His breathing was a little hard and his voice a little raw as he whispered back, "Well…here's the car." They _had_ reached Zexion's parked car. "Ask me that again and we might be even later getting back."

With a mildly-amused grin, Demyx wrapped his arms around Zexion's neck and leaned back against the car, pulling his lover forward until Demyx was pinned. Then he murmured breathily against Zexion's lips, "_Touch_ me…"

So Zexion – to his own mild amazement – did. He unlocked the car and ushered Demyx into the backseat and told himself no one else was around in the middle of the night, the crowds from the show were already gone so this was fine…and then he shoved that coat aside and took advantage of how much skin Demyx's outfit revealed. And Demyx touched him back while they made out and pleasured each other to climax. It was a handy thing that Zexion kept a box of tissues in his car.

Then, when they were more or less cleaned up, leaning against each other for a moment before crawling into the front seats to head back to Demyx's place for the night, Zexion cleared his throat carefully. Suddenly, he felt nervous – like the nervous he'd always been when they first got together.

"Demyx? I, um…I have something for you," he began, reaching into the deep pocket of his coat.

His lover beamed. "A present? For me? What's the occasion?"

Zexion withdrew his hand, along with the large envelope he'd been carrying all night. "N-no special occasion, it's just something I've been thinking of, and there was a bit of a time limit on the opportunity. So I hope this isn't too soon, but…" He extended the envelope to Demyx.

Looking a little confused, but smiling as always, Demyx took the envelope and opened it, pulling out the paper it contained. His brow furrowed as his smile got really confused, and he reached up to click on the indoor light in the car, trying to see what was written on the paper. When he _could_ see, he blinked. "What's…this?" He asked slowly.

Pointing out the key words in the jumble of text covering the sheet, Zexion explained. "It's…the deed to your house." Demyx blinked and looked up at him, his smile for once _almost _erased by shock. Zexion hurried to explain. "I, I bought your house. I'm…sorry I didn't discuss this with you, b-but I, I bought your house. And this is for you." He glanced up. "I've been wanting to live together for a while, but if you don't want to, that's fine. I just figured this way, you don't have to worry about having to move, since the owner was going to sell the place. It's your house now. You can keep things the same, if you want, or…or if you don't mind…m-may I live with you?"

Demyx blinked, his smile disbelieving. "You want to live with me?"

Zexion swallowed. "If it's all right with you…yes."

Those aqua eyes looked a little moist now. "You bought me a _house?_"

Hands twisting in his lap, Zexion stammered, "I'm, I'm sorry it's not a nicer one, or newer, or bigger…" He was silenced by a crushing hug. Demyx was laughing.

"You silly! Don't even think about that! My _God…_you bought me a _house!_ You seriously didn't have to do that, I mean, if you wanted to live together you could have just _said! Of course_ I'd say yes, I'd _love_ to live with you, I'd live in a cardboard _box_ with you Zexion, and I wouldn't even care!" Then Zexion was kissed, firm and quick, again and again. "You just…I just…this is so great, I don't even know what to say!" He pulled back, pushed Zexion's hair out of his eyes, and stared into them. "_Thank you_. Thank you _so_ much, Zexion. I would _love_ to live together with you."

_Relieved_ was a mild way of describing Zexion's feeling. He was speechless with happiness and he felt physically _light_ now that his fears had evaporated in the face of Demyx's response. He hugged his lover tightly instead, burying his face in Demyx's neck and drinking in the warmth and scent of him. And he couldn't help it, really – he hadn't _meant_ to say this just yet, but he couldn't _help_ it. His voice was a whisper as he sighed, "I love you…"

A gentle touch rubbed over his back. "You do?"

Zexion's heart stopped for a moment when he realized what he'd said…but he couldn't lie and take it back or pretend he hadn't said it. It had been true all this time, and he'd been longing to tell Demyx for months.

So he nodded, face still pressed against his lover. "I do. I love you. So much."

A slight squeeze. "I love you too, Zexion."

Eyes wide, Zexion pulled back enough to look up into his lover's face. He really…hadn't quite been expecting _that_. But Demyx was smiling softly at him, and he read Zexion's question without the man having to ask. "I've been falling for you since we _met_. I'm already completely in love with you."

Zexion didn't know what to do or say, so he just grabbed Demyx and kissed him. And Demyx kissed him back, and they just kept on doing that. After a while, it became clear to them both that the kissing was more arousing than satisfying, and even though they'd both enjoyed release just a short while ago, they had accidentally let themselves get all horny again, so now they were going to need to make love. Zexion, however, wanted to do things properly, so he managed to find the willpower to tear himself away from Demyx – just for a short while. Just enough so that he could drive them back to Demyx's…no, to _their house._ And he drove with one hand, because Demyx held his other hand the whole way back.

The house was big and dark and quiet this late at night. Zexion entered softly, leaving his shoes by the door, and Demyx stumbled in the dark and giggled and then had to take his heels off before trying to navigate the stairs quietly. He carried them in one hand and held Zexion's with the other as they went upstairs.

Then there was soft lamplight and the familiarity of Demyx's room and an enticing view of his lover in scandalously little clothing, and Zexion was slowly "helping Demyx undress" – stripping away the costume while touching his lover as often as possible. And Demyx was returning the favor when he looked up and glanced around the room for a moment, humming contentedly. "You know…I really like this house. I hadn't thought too much about it before, but I do. I think I was a little sad about leaving, not just because I didn't have a place to go, but because…this is just my kind of house." He moved closer, squeezing Zexion and smiling into his eyes. "I wouldn't trade it for any 'nicer' house in the world. Thank you again, Zexion."

He felt breathless. Too happy. "You're welcome. Thank _you_…for letting me live with you. In your house."

Demyx just smiled like Zexion had said something silly, and he kissed him like Zexion was sweet and precious, and they made love softly, gently – slowly enjoying each other and the sweetness of being together, closer than anyone else.

~o~

Demyx's roommates were all remarkably agreeable about the change. Zexion was worried that they would be unhappy about the news of the house finally selling, and he was willing to give them as much time as necessary to move out, simply for Demyx's sake, because his lover seemed to be on friendly terms with everyone. However, the roommates were supportive and agreeable about the change – _Well, _Zexion reminded himself, _they have known about the house being for sale for several months._

When Demyx announced the news in the morning, Axel promptly pounded the table with his fist, grinning. "Yessss!" All eyes turned to him, blinking. Axel looked up, green eyes blinking innocently. "What?"

Marluxia arched an eyebrow. "Wanna explain why finding yourself suddenly homeless is a cause for celebration?"

Axel's face was too innocent to be credible to Zexion. "No reason. I'm just…so happy for Dem and Zexion, and um…I'll find someplace. It's cool."

Larxene smirked over her coffee – _Irish_ coffee, actually, in every sense of the word. "Ha, right. _Some_ place. Bet you have a nice place in mind already, actually, hmm?"

A tight glare at the blonde. "I. Don't. Know. What. You're. Talking. About. _Larxene._"

The woman smirked even wider. "Really." She then made doe eyes and affected a high-pitched voice. "Oh, Roxas darling! I've been kicked out of my house, I have nowhere to live, _please_ let me move in? I'll be _homeless!_ You can't let me freeze to death on the _streets! _Please please _please_ let me live with you baby sweetie sugar love? I'll make it up to you, I _promise._" The tone of her voice turned highly salacious on the last part.

Xigbar snickered. Marluxia grinned. Axel deadpanned. Zexion blinked. Demyx offered, "Well, she _does_ have a point Axel. You've been trying to get Roxas to let you live with him for like, a year. And considering how much more tolerant he's been lately, we figured you'd seize the opportunity."

Axel's expression became aloof. "Fine. Mock all you want, you sad humans. A man getting laid need not have ears for the taunts of the masses." Zexion was about to be impressed by the vocabulary the other man had just spouted, seemingly without effort. Then Axel finished with a middle finger in the air and a shit-eating grin. "So kiss my ass!"

_Never mind. I suppose it was too soon to give him credit for that much intelligence. _

Demyx was moving on from Axel and speaking to Marluxia. "Are you and Larxene okay? Need some time to move?"

After some discussion of details, it was decided that Larxene and Marluxia would stick around a little longer. Their wedding was in two weeks and they had no time before then to move, and then they were leaving for a two-week honeymoon. However, they had already signed for their new condo, and had planned to move over Thanksgiving weekend when they got back. Demyx and Zexion were both perfectly supportive of sticking to that plan.

Then there was only Xigbar left. The man seemed to be distracted by the ceiling until he was asked if he had some place to go.

"Huh? Oh dude, no worries. I'll let one of my ladies keep me."

That settled that, and Zexion later found out from Demyx what the older man's statement had meant. Demyx admitted that, although it was sort of "don't ask, don't tell," they had all kind of figured out that Xigbar made his living as a boy toy for several older, rich women. Usually they just paid his rent and bought him clothes in exchange for his… "attentions." But it appeared that at least a few of them would be happy to take Xigbar in and keep him around 24/7 for a while. Zexion listened with wide eyes and sealed lips and agreed with Demyx in the end – it was best to just let the man do his thing, not ask questions, and try not to judge.

With that, the arrangements were all made. Demyx's roommates moved out one by one – Axel _did_ get Roxas to let him move in, although the room he was given was little more than a closet and the short blond made Axel pretty much do all the moving himself, without help. Zexion again decided not to judge, although he couldn't see himself enjoying it very much if Demyx were that cold toward him…but Axel seemed thrilled with the treatment, so… _To each his own._

And that thought made him smile softly to himself, because _Demyx_ was "his own" now, and now they _lived_ together, and he could see his lover _so_ much more often this way. They could spend every night side by side in the same bed, and he could kiss Demyx goodbye every morning before leaving for work – in short, as Demyx sang, _Ooh, Heaven is a place on Earth._

Everything was perfect. Zexion couldn't ask for more.

~o~


	11. Can You Imagine Us, Years from Today

**Author's Note:** I don't even know if this chapter counts as _interesting_, but there you have it. Happy 9/6 – Second Zemyx Day, Dexion Day, whatever-you-wanna-call-it. XD I promise the next chapter will be more interesting…when I _get_ to the next chapter, lol. I admit, I have other things consuming my focus at the moment. ^^;

Also, please excuse the OC in this one. I couldn't be bloody arsed to scrounge through the KH and FF character catalogs to find someone who fit the role. XD Also-also, I hope the Christmasy chapter doesn't feel _too_ weird, for those of you reading this now, in September. Derp. XD

PS – The end of this chapter makes me realize that "family" is a seriously weird word. I mean look at it! Is that even _English?_

* * *

**Chapter 11 ~ Can You Imagine Us, Years from Today  
**

By Christmas, there were two smitten lovers living alone together in a big old house. Zexion's unpacking went hand-in-hand with Christmas decorating and general rearranging as they took over the previously-occupied spaces and made the house all their own. Demyx balanced gigs and Starbucks with time enough to spare for a few around-the-house maintenance chores. Zexion had negotiated with the previous owners during the purchase of the house, and they had taken care of some bigger issues – they paid for things like a new hot water heater and insulating the attic. Things like squeaky hinges and stuck windows, however, came with the deal. Demyx was happy to take care of them.

"It's part of owning a home, you know? My uncle used to say that a man makes a house his own by taking care of it." Demyx smiled and patted the doorframe. "I'm making this place our baby."

Zexion hugged him and kissed his beautiful neck.

He also bought a Christmas card – a very nice one – to send his family. He followed it up with a phone call, wishing his family a happy holidays, but also apologizing and explaining to his mother that he wouldn't be able to make it home this year. When she asked why, sounding a little disappointed, he offered the one excuse he knew would work like a charm – _work_. He was busy with this project and that contract and various meetings and things and just couldn't make the trip this year, regretfully.

As expected, all protests evaporated in the face of that reason. Success in one's career, to Zexion's family, was the highest priority. His mother might regret his absence, but even she had to readily concede that it couldn't be helped. Zexion knew that when she informed his father, the man would have no comment apart from a nod of approval. His sister probably wouldn't even notice his absence.

He regretted the lie…but only because he didn't like lying in general. However, there was no chance that his family would be anything other than frigid toward the news of Demyx, and Zexion wanted to give his lover something nicer than three nasty "in-laws" for their first Christmas together. He wanted to have time for just the two of them.

Demyx wanted almost the same thing, with one exception – Christmas Eve dinner at his mom's house.

As calm as Zexion tried to be about the visit, Demyx still had to reassure him a few times on the way there. His mother lived an hour away, and as much as Zexion tried to focus on driving, he couldn't settle the butterflies in his stomach.

"Relax, Zexion, seriously. She's going to be _so_ happy to meet you. She'll probably think you're the best thing since sliced bread."

"But what if she doesn't think I'm…_right_ for you? Or what if I say something wrong?"

Demyx rolled his eyes. "You never say _anything _wrong; you're like, the pinnacle of properness and stuff. And she will see in a minute that you're the best thing to ever happen to me. I promise."

As Demyx promised, all Zexion's doubts and fears were blasted away the moment Demyx's mom answered the door. The overjoyed blond woman still had Demyx enveloped and a giant hug when Demyx turned and, with a radiant smile, pulled Zexion forward by the hand.

"Mom? This is my boyfriend, Zexion."

Zexion was attempting to free his hand to extend it to the other woman, opening his mouth to say something like, _I'm pleased to meet you, ma'am_, when the middle-aged woman suddenly had him by both shoulders – up close and beaming.

"This is _Zexion?_ Oh darling, welcome, _welcome!_ Oh my goodness isn't he _handsome?_" Zexion's lungs emptied all at once as he was crushed in a hug every bit as exuberant as the one Demyx had received. Then the woman pulled back quickly, only to shock Zexion even further with a firm kiss on each cheek. "I'm so _thrilled_ you could come, and it's _wonderful_ to finally meet you, and oh my goodness doesn't he just look scared enough to faint?" The woman laughed happily, reaching for her son and closing the three of them together in a group hug. "But come in, _come in_, let's get you both warmed up – I made hot chocolate!"

Before Zexion could blink, he was shuffled inside, his coat taken, and then he was plunked down in a warm sitting room with a mug of hot chocolate and another kiss on his cheek. Demyx was cozily close on the loveseat beside him, but all Zexion could do for the moment was stare into his drink and realize that he couldn't remember the last time his own mother had kissed him.

But Clara – who would not allow Zexion to call her "Mrs. Williams" and hoped that he would soon feel comfortable enough to just call her "Mom" – didn't give anyone time for lonely, gloomy thoughts. While chattering with Demyx nonstop – and still managing to include Zexion in the conversation with little questions and comments – she produced a small feast from the kitchen. The coffee table was soon covered in dishes, Demyx and Zexion were each handed a plate and a glass of wine, and Zexion – completely out of his element and unsure what to do – found himself following Demyx's example and serving himself from the spread.

Then they sat around the sitting room with a fire in the fireplace and had a turkey dinner that somehow barely even required the use of a fork, making it handy and easy to eat without the use of a dining room table, cloth napkins, two knives, three forks, and all the other trimmings that Zexion thought were a given when it came to family dinners.

There were other differences, too. Zexion waited for the inevitable, "So, Zexion, what is it you _do?_" It was always the first question anyone asked him, and since career had always been the biggest thing, he was used to using that answer to define himself to people. But Clara never asked the question. Talking to her was just…nothing like what Zexion had expected. After reflecting on it later, he realized how she was different. Instead of asking something like, "So, how did you two meet?" Clara wanted to know, "So, Zexion, what did you think of Demyx the first time you met him?"

Either way, the answer involved mentioning Starbucks and the flat tire incident, but _Clara's_ question wasn't answered until Zexion shyly admitted that, from the moment they first spoke, "I was completely…smitten with him. He took my breath away."

Zexion hadn't expected to be admitting that to his lover's mother the same evening he met her. Nor had he been expecting _his_ answer to prompt a similar revelation from Demyx: "The first time I saw this guy, I just _had_ to find a way to talk to him. I was so attracted to him I almost ditched work and followed him out when he left." He kissed Zexion's fingertips. "If Naminé hadn't stopped me, I probably would have thrown myself at you in the parking lot and really freaked you out."

Clara smiled warmly and said how sweet that was and conveniently excused herself to fetch the eggnog, leaving Zexion alone with Demyx for one brief moment – a moment he took advantage of, whispering to his boyfriend, "You wouldn't have freaked me out. Though I might have fainted from happiness."

With a gentle squeeze of his hand, Demyx whispered back, "I would have caught you."

Then Clara was back, teasingly commenting, "Well I can't leave you two lovebirds alone for _one _minute, can I? Look at all this flirting going on!" She winked, then switched topics without missing a beat. "You like eggnog, darling?" Zexion was handed a glass with barely enough time to nod.

Without realizing when it happened, Zexion somehow found himself completely relaxed around Clara, who asked again, when they were saying goodbye, if he was ready to call her "Mom" yet – with a wink and a smile that reminded him so much of Demyx.

To his own surprise, Zexion found himself smiling back and answering, "If you say so, I guess I can try…Mom."

He wasn't sure what gave him the nerve to say that, or why it felt so natural, but Clara – or _Mom_, now – gave him another huge hug and cheek kisses and was so obviously delighted that Zexion could only wonder how he'd ever been worried about this dinner.

"Told you Mom would love you," Demyx teased on the way home.

Zexion smiled quietly. "I had no idea." No idea mothers could be like that, no idea it could be so easy to talk to strangers, no idea what _family_ felt like. He glanced at Demyx, contemplating. "I think I understand you better, now."

"Of course," his boyfriend shrugged. "You always understand people better when you've seen where they come from."

_Of…course._ That was so logical, and yet it had never occurred to him. "I guess…I've just never gotten to know anyone that well before."

Smirking, Demyx winked and quoted, "Well, come in! Come _in_, and know me _better_, man." Zexion blushed. He was fairly certain the Ghost of Christmas Present had never said those words and meant quite the things Demyx's salacious tone was implying

~o~

Christmas morning, Zexion had expected to spend a few hours cuddled up in bed beside his lover, maybe reading a book if Demyx took as long to wake up as he usually did. He didn't expect to open his eyes at 7 a.m. to Demyx bringing in a tray with omelets and orange juice and coffee. Lovely aqua eyes were bright and wide awake as Demyx cheerfully greeted him with, "Merry Christmas, Lover!"

Rubbing his eyes and sitting up, Zexion dazedly answered, "Merry Christmas…what are you doing up already?"

"Silly," Demyx laughed happily, "it's Christmas! How can anyone sleep in today?"

Not sure what to say, Zexion just smiled and gave up. "Fair enough." Then he let Demyx serve him breakfast in bed, which was a brand-new experience for him and felt incredibly strange at first – food and bed had just been two things that he'd never mixed together before in his life. However, as with most things, having Demyx there sharing it with him made the new experience perfect and special.

When they'd finished their coffee – orange juice for Zexion – the lovers relocated to the couch in front of the Christmas tree downstairs. Demyx was full of Christmas traditions, all of which Zexion was delighted to follow, since his family didn't do much for the holiday. They started with stockings – Demyx had filled Zexion's, and vice versa – before they opened the gifts under the tree. There were a variety of things – a t-shirt for Demyx which read "Instant Human! Just add coffee" and a bumper sticker saying, "All you need is LOVE." Zexion was surprised and delighted by a set of nice wine glasses, two books which looked very interesting, and…a novelty tie shaped like a rock star's guitar. Demyx was excited about the various CDs and especially the old Beatles LP – Abby Road, still in playable condition.

After that, they bundled up and went for a walk around the neighborhood. It was freezing and there was a dusting of snow on the ground, but Zexion enjoyed walking with his boyfriend anyway. Demyx swore on his soul that fresh air was a necessary ingredient for the perfect Christmas morning.

Then they had a hot shower to warm back up…and it was a long shower, because they took it together. It was almost time for lunch when they were done and getting dressed, but somewhere between putting on his underwear and his pants, Zexion suddenly found himself tackled into bed by a mostly-naked Demyx who apparently wanted to wrestle or tickle or have a pillow fight…or all of the above at once.

Somewhere in the course of the tickling, Demyx lost the boxers he'd just put on. And when, sometime after that, Zexion found a way to pin his boyfriend and put an end to the wrestling, he found himself in a remarkably advantageous position, with no hindrances to keep him from touching certain parts of Demyx that were now exposed. So he did. And since Demyx's desire very passionately agreed with that course of action, they ended up delaying lunch about an hour.

They wanted to make love again.

~o~

The afternoon was passed listening to Buddy Holly and Frank Sinatra and watching _It's a Wonderful Life_. Demyx got up to answer a phone call and came back with a small smile.

"What's going on?" Zexion asked.

"Nothing. Um…" Demyx squeezed his hand and smiled at him. "So I know you wanted to spend time together but…wanna go visit Mom again?"

"Today?" He blinked, pleasantly surprised.

"Yeah. I know we were just there, but…I think she finished your scarf."

"My what?"

Demyx rolled his eyes. "She knits. Getting a scarf for Christmas is almost another tradition, but she wouldn't have wanted to make yours until she saw you and decided what would look good. My guess is she knitted all day to finish yours."

Thinking a moment, Zexion had to concede, "Then it would be ungrateful to decline her invitation." He smiled. "Let's go to Mom's."

Privately, Zexion was completely delighted to have another opportunity to visit Mom again so soon – he was quickly developing the beginnings of an addiction to Clara's warm, loving home. He didn't say as much, but Demyx seemed to understand – and Zexion now understood why Demyx was so fond of his own mother.

More than anything, Zexion treasured the new feeling of connection he had with Demyx – a feeling like _family_. He hadn't realized it until now, but Zexion had to admit he _might_ have been blocking something between himself and Demyx – he'd been aiming to become close _lovers_, not realizing that there was anything else to aim for. But now, knowing how warm and affectionate a family could feel, he was beginning to see that this was something Demyx wanted to include him in – they could become each other's family, family like _this_, and maybe…when the fire of new passion burned out, as everyone always said it would, maybe they would last forever because they would be more than lovers. _Family._

~o~


	12. Never Let Go

**Author's Note: **I am so sorry this took so damn long to get back to, y'all. But here it finally is: A Spot of Bother is having her Real Birthday today, and it's a fine day to end the gift I started for her a year ago. So happy 7th birthday to her! I hope it's super special! It is, after all, a quadrennial event, this. ;)

And for the rest of you people who are cool enough to enjoy some Zemyx - enjoy! :)

* * *

**Chapter 12 ~ Never Let Go**

It was April again. By Zexion's calculation, it had been a year since that warm, sunny day when he'd first noticed Demyx on the drive home from work. He didn't know the exact day, because he hadn't started really paying attention until a week or two later, but he knew it had been April. Only one short year ago – a chance encounter, a crush on a stranger, a lapse in better judgment…and now everything was different. Zexion had a lover, a caring family, a home of his own…and happiness beyond anything he had ever known.

Today wasn't sunny and warm. It was chilly, and had been drizzling steadily all day. Not what most people liked to see on a Saturday in April, and nearly everyone was bitching about the weather.

Everyone except Demyx. Demyx was as cheerful as ever, and as long as he was smiling, so was Zexion. They were in the car, braving the rain to go spend the weekend at Mom's. Demyx was driving, the music was playing – softly this time, out of consideration for Zexion's eardrums – and the windshield wipers were squeaking away in an effort to keep the road visible.

"_Moon river, wider than a mile, I'm crossing you in style someday. Oh, dream maker, you heartbreaker, wherever you're going, I'm going your way. Two drifters, off to see the world…"_

Zexion sighed quietly, listening to Demyx sing. His lover's voice was the most beautiful sound in the world to him. One day, everyone would hear Demyx's music. He would be famous – he was too wonderful and too passionate about music to fail. But for now, Zexion still had him all to himself, and he couldn't help enjoying every moment together.

As the song ended, Zexion smiled. He'd been thinking of confessing something to Demyx for a while, but he hadn't been able to find a good moment. Now…might be the time. He'd been so worried in the beginning – so afraid of what Demyx would think. Not anymore. He knew Demyx better now.

"You know…this past year has been the best year of my life. Thanks to you."

A smiling glance away from the road, only for a moment. "A year, huh? As far as I know, it hasn't been that long for us yet…but then, I think you've said things like that before. So what's up? I know you can count just fine, so that can't be it…" Demyx winked.

"Yeah, about that…" Zexion took a deep breath, blushing a bit. "I had actually…seen you around for a while before I met you in Starbucks. I've been meaning to tell you, but the truth just sounds a little…creepy. I wasn't sure how you'd react."

"The truth got me _you_ though, right?" Demyx reached over and took Zexion's hand with a cheerful smile. "You can tell me, Lover. I don't scare easy."

Taking a deep breath, Zexion gathered his courage, squeezed his boyfriend's hand, and ventured, "Okay."

He started at the beginning. April. So that Demyx would know the reason behind the occasional comments Zexion made when he forgot that he'd been loving Demyx before Demyx even knew who he was. He told about the traffic, and the music, and Demyx's bumper stickers. He told about the day he realized that he wanted – no, _needed_ – to meet Demyx. To find out who he was, or…something. He hadn't even really planned anything else at first, he just – needed more than "Cutie in the Bizarre Car."

Glancing over at Demyx's expression constantly, he told about following him back to Starbucks. This was the part he started to get nervous about, after all – though what came next was definitely worse. Demyx didn't seem bothered in the slightest, however, and smiled and nodded as Zexion related their first face-to-face meeting. That gave him enough courage to finally admit, "After doing that for a while…well, _you_ know how awkward I was, and I just didn't know what else to _do_, how to _talk_ to you…so I…I followed you home one night."

That, at least, got a raised-eyebrow glance in Zexion's direction. It didn't kill Demyx's ever-present smile, however, and the surprise in Demyx's voice didn't sound negative. "Oh really? That was pretty brave of you." Demyx grinned wickedly. "Didn't break in and watch me sleeping or anything like that, did you?"

Violently shaking his head, Zexion stammered, "No, n-no, I never did anything like that. And-and I didn't stick around or spy on you or anything either. I just…just got your address…and then, a little later, when, um, I had that flat tire? Right out front…"

A broad grin spread over Demyx's face. "Ahhh, I see. I always thought that was a bit of a coincidence. I just thought maybe I was fabulously lucky."

Zexion flushed a bit. "Well…I still think there was a considerable amount of luck involved. At least, _I_ feel very lucky…" He squeezed Demyx's hand again, softly. His boyfriend responded by lifting their hands and kissing the backs of Zexion's fingers.

"Ditto, love." Another quick glance away from the road, and a smile before Demyx's tone become light again. "So then what? That was it? That I don't already know about, I mean?"

"I think so. You gave me your schedule and I came to your shows, and…got to know you. That was all I'd ever wanted, really."

"I know about the shows and all. I was there for that," Demyx winked. "Just making sure there weren't any secret midnight visits I failed to notice at the time."

Zexion had to laugh a little at that. "No, I never stuck around after dark…at least, not until you kept me with you…after we started…um…s-sleeping together…"

"Another thing I was there for," Demyx grinned wickedly.

"Yes. Well." Zexion swallowed, hoping he wasn't blushing too badly. "Yes. Um…that's all, I think. I know it wasn't right to follow you or…or manipulate things like that…"

"Shush, love," Demyx cut in gently. "If it was anyone else, yeah, sure. I'd probably be a little put off. But other people…I dunno. If it was some dude who was being a pest at work, flirting and being pushy, no. I wouldn't be okay with a guy like that following me around. But you're…you." He rubbed a thumb over the back of Zexion's hand. "I know how tough it was for you. So…it's okay."

Blinking a moment, Zexion tried to grasp that. "Really? You don't mind…at all? You don't think I'm a creepy stalker or…I don't know…annoyingly pathetic?" He hadn't _truly_ thought Demyx would react _that_ badly, but he hadn't dared to hope that it would be quite _this _easy.

"Nope," the blond answered lightly. "You're the same guy I woke up next to this morning. You're my boyfriend, and I love you, Zexion. I don't really care if you had to be a little unconventional to get things started with us. You didn't invade my privacy or force anything on me, right?"

"Yes…I mean no. I mean, um, right."

"Right." Demyx smiled. "And you were just trying to get to know me. So hey – what would you have done, once we started talking, if I hadn't brought up dating?"

"Well…" Zexion thought back over the past year. "I was trying to work up the courage to ask you to dinner…I might have been able to, eventually."

A chuckle made Zexion look over at his boyfriend again. "In other words, no raping in a back alley."

Zexion didn't even have an answer for that. His jaw hung open in shock at the very suggestion. It took a minute of gaping before he could sputter, "No! N-Never! I…never!"

"Thought so," Demyx chuckled. "My point is, you respected me. A real stalker only cares about themselves, what they want. That's why they're dangerous, but you were never like that. It's different."

_Oh. I…see_. Just like that, the lingering sense of guilt and worry that had been hovering over Zexion since he first followed Demyx to Starbucks…disappeared. He had never looked at his own actions in that light. "I didn't see much difference at the time," Zexion admitted quietly, head bowed.

"Well, you're too hard on yourself, Zexion. You've always been your own worst critic." Another gentle squeeze before Demyx took his hand back – he really needed both for driving in the rain. "But then, I don't mind." Zexion glanced up to see his boyfriend smiling out at the wet road. "Just gives me more opportunities to tell you how wonderful you are."

_You're the wonderful one_. It seemed like Zexion thought that at least once a day. _How did I ever get so lucky…?_

"Besides," Demyx cheerfully concluded, "you're not the only one in love, Zexion." Releasing the steering wheel just once more, Demyx reached over to gently brush Zexion's bangs aside. "This past year has been the happiest of _my_ life, too. Well…this past – is it ten months since I met you? I think that's about right. Anyway – I've never been this happy either, love. I can't possibly regret having you in my life. Honestly," Zexion blinked as his cheek was lightly pinched before Demyx's hand withdrew, "I think it's kind of cute how you tracked me down."

Not having anything to say to that, Zexion cleared his throat and gazed out the window, trying to cool his blush and settle the butterflies in his stomach. Beside him, Demyx giggled. "You're adorable when you're shy."

Zexion didn't have any good responses to that, either. Not immediately, at least. After a few minutes of calm silence, he whispered simply, "I love you."

Demyx just smiled. "Mmm-hmmm."

When they pulled into the driveway of Mom's house, the rain was still coming down steadily. Zexion suggested leaving the bags to bring in later, when the rain had let up a bit, and opened his door preparing to make a dash for the front porch and shelter. He didn't get far, however. Demyx grabbed him when he rounded the front of the car, and before Zexion could even gasp, he was in his boyfriend's arms, being kissed.

The rain disappeared, the chill evaporated into warmth, and Zexion sighed, yielding to the embrace and kissing back. If he'd been thinking – which he wasn't – he'd have thought that it was funny, really. A year ago, the idea of standing in the freezing Spring rain getting soaked just to kiss someone – he'd have called it stupidity. And if anyone had told him that would be him, and that someone would be his lover – a young man who made coffee and played guitar for a living – Zexion would have simply ignored such an idea as purely impossible.

So it was funny, and strange, and very, very wonderful that here he was with Demyx – rain running down their faces, flattening their hair, and drenching their clothes while their lips pressed together and their tongues teased at each other, simply…because. And in a few minutes when they went inside, Mom would no doubt fuss over them until they were both in fresh, dry clothes, sitting by the fire, mugs of hot chocolate in their hands…but for now, Zexion only cared about _now_, and _Demyx_, because that was all he needed. And he would never, never let Demyx go.

~o~

_This is the end,_

_Beautiful Friend,_

_This is the end,_

_My only friend, the end._

~o~

**Note to readers!** Hey guys! If you read this because you're into Kingdom Hearts and that's pretty much it, well...thanks! I hope you liked it! :D But if you _also_ wonder if this Kurosora1984 lady has anything else to entertain you, and if you are even a little interested in _other_ guys getting their sexy romance on, check out my current original story on FP! Links in my profile! Thank you, dears! :D


End file.
